Una ilusión, Nada mas
by MoonTL Uchiha
Summary: Ella está en una dimensión equivocada. Donde las personas que conoce, ahí las desconoce. Una dimensión, en la cual quisiera quedarse pero no puede. -¿Qué? Para que quieres regresar ahí, con ese sasuke que no te quiere. Quédate conmigo sakura chan -No-dijo algo insegura- tu perteneces a esta realidad, yo no... Cap15 Up!
1. capitulo 1

_Ella está en una dimensión equivocada. Donde las personas que conoce, ahí las desconoce. Una dimensión, en la cual quisiera quedarse pero no puede._

_-¿Qué? Para que quieres regresar ahí, con ese sasuke que no te quiere. Quédate conmigo sakura chan_

_-No-dijo algo insegura- tu perteneces a esta realidad, yo no._

* * *

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fanfiction, en realidad un one-shot. inspirado en la película: Road to ninja. Espero les guste :D

Denme la oportunidad.

atte: MoonTL uchiha

* * *

Como se encontraba aquí, no estaba segura. El caso es que ella estaba atrapada en un genjutsu por aquel sujeto enmascarado; junto con naruto. Aquel rubio de ojos azules que por una cuestión del destino desconocía su paradero en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto ella lidiaba con sus propios problemas. La hora de partir había llegado, lo sabía porque, se sentía desvanecer. Estaba sola desde la planta alta de su habitación, en aquel balcón, donde antes sasuke le había regalado una rosa roja. Todo le parecía de lo más extraño. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces para sacarse aquellas ideas. Estaba dispuesta a entrar nuevamente, sabía perfectamente que aquel lugar se desvanecería pronto. Abrió la puerta, adentrándose a la habitación cuando una voz la detuvo.

-sakura-la llamaron. Aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar donde fuera.

-sasuke kun-dijo ella, regresando para mirarlo- ¿Qué sucede, porque…?

-quiero que te quedes-. Ordeno sin esperar que la peli rosa terminara de hablar.

-¿quedarme?- repitió la oji jade, sorprendida. Esa dimensión siempre terminaría impresinandola.

-sí-asintio mientras se acercaba más a ella-. Sé que tú también te iras, como naruto lo hiciera hace un momento

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto, aunque sabia perfectamente a que se referia.

-estaba con sus padres cuando desapareció-. Explico el pelinegro- Yo no quiero que te vayas.

-si naruto ya no está aquí eso quiere decir que pronto desapareceré-. Susurro para ella misma, bajando la mirada.- Tengo que regresar a konoha.

-¿Qué? Para que quieres regresar ahí, con ese sasuke que no te quiere-. Hablo tan desesperadamente que se sorprendió mas. A veces olvidaba que este no era el sasuke que ella conocía.- Quédate conmigo sakura chan-. Pidió

Cuantas veces quiso escuchar aquello, pero jamas sucedió, hasta ahora.

-No-dijo algo insegura- tu perteneces a esta realidad, yo no.

Aunque por dentro seguía muriendo por pertenecer a aquella dimensión. Donde sasuke por fin la veía como algo más que una molestia. Pero no podía engañarse. ¡Esa no era su realidad, ella no pertenecía ahí! Él no era el sasuke que conocía, ni tampoco sus amigos, su sensei, kakashi y tsunade. Para que quedar en aquella farsa de dimensión, solo se engañaría ella misma.

Sasuke andaba tras de ella, como alguna vez soño, pero ese no era su sasuke kun. Ese no era aquel chico, frio y arrogante, con sed de venganza que había intentado matarla en mas dos ocasiones, él no era quien ella conocía. Este no era quien ella había amado. Quizá sonaba masoquista al pensar aquello, pero por alguna extraña razón asi era.

-gracias sasuke kun-continuo-. Alguna vez soñé que el otro sasuke kun fuera así conmigo… que estuviera enamorado de mí.

Se sentía tonta al decir aquello e insegura, pero ¿Qué más quedaba? no lo volvería a ver. No habría ningún recuerdo de aquello, solo esperaba olvidar para no hacer falsas ilusiones. Aunque no debía hacerlas. Pues si el sasuke kun de esta dimensión estaba enamorado de ella, eso significaba que el otro no lo estaba. Algo se rompió en su interior, y comprendió que era su corazón. Dolía, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, pero esa si era su realidad.

-yo lo estoy de ti, porque no puedes quedarte-susurro sasuke, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, hasta que ella lo mirara, y así fue.

-¿Porque quieres regresar con él? Además él no está ahí, yo sí, estoy aquí, contigo. ¿Qué tienen el que no tenga yo? –Pregunto- si ambos somos la misma persona…-hizo una pausa, nuevamente, al darse cuenta de sus palabras-. excepto por el carácter- corrigió- Pero prácticamente, somos iguales.

-no, no es así-. Negó con la cabeza- Tú no eres igual a él, te pareces pero no eres el. Él es frio y tú no, el rechaza a todas las chicas y tu prácticamente eres un mujeriego.

-¿es por eso que decides marcharte?-pregunto con escepticismo- Puedo cambiar… yo no soy ningún mujeriego, solo que…

-no es eso. Créeme que me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero no - ¡No puedo engañarme a mí misma! ¡Esto es solo una ilusión, no es verdad!-

-pero podría ser real si te quedaras. Podríamos hacerla real para siempre. Solo tienes que decidir quedarte-. Suplico desesperado, al sentir que se alejaba.

-la verdad es que me encantaría pero no puedo sasuke kun, esto no funciona así-. Explico- Por más que quisiera… No puedo abandonarte en la otra dimensión. Estas yendo por el camino equivocado y eso está mal. No debo quedarme y vivir mi sueño, mientras el otro, tú, esta cegado por la venganza. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte… hacer aquello.

-¿entonces, soportaras si ese demente intenta matarte nuevamente?-interrogo sasuke nuevamente, rogando que aquello la hiciera recapacitar, pero no funciono.

Ella asintió como respuesta a su pregunta.

-adiós sasuke kun-. Se despidió nuevamente, rogando que acabara de una vez para no sufrir mas aquella despedida.

Sasuke rompió aquella corta distancia que los separaba. La rodeo con sus brazos y no pudo evitar responder al abrazo. Se sentía tan bien. Su perfume la cautivo al instante, sin duda lo extrañaría, extrañaría a ese sasuke. Su sueño hecho realidad, pero después de todo, un sueño. Lo miro por última vez, aquellos pozos negros se encontraron con los jades de la chica, y no pudo evitar sonreírle. El azabache se inclinó sobre la pelirosa, rosando sus labios contra los de ella. Eran tan cálidos y deliciosos, y sin perder tiempo, porque en realidad, ya no tenían tiempo, la beso.

Un beso de despedida, el primero y el ultimo; dulce, romántico, inolvidable. Sakura lo odio por un momento, pues sabía que eso estaba mal, ya que, después de aquello no podría olvidarlo jamás. Decidió que no era el momento de recriminarse aquello, si no solo de disfrutarlo, ya después se recriminaría y sufriría las consecuencias, pero lo soportaría, porque valía la pena. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo, su rostro ardía tanto que dolía, una sonrisa se dibujó.

Hasta que sintió desvanecerse entre sus brazos, sasuke se alteró sosteniéndola con más fuerza, como si aquello impidiera que se fuera. Pero era imposible. La sostuvo con fiereza y posesivo. Ella pudo sentirlo, pero no dijo nada, pues también deseo quedarse por un momento más. El oxígeno empezó a hacerles falta, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo. sasuke se negaba a dejarla ir, no quiso soltar sus labios, al final se iría y jamás volvería. Ella también lo abrazo con fuerza pero sus brazos traspasaban poco a poco el cuerpo del azabache. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, seguida por otra. Sasuke pudo sentirlo y la abrazo con más fuerza, pero era demasiado tarde, sus brazos traspasaron la nada hasta golpear con su abdomen. Sakura había desaparecido por completo. Y en su mundo, de ella, él había desaparecido. Se encontraba de nuevo en konoha, en su alcoba, pero estaba sola. Sin ningún rastro de Sasuke. Aunque, todavía podía sentir la sensación de sus labios en los de ella. Quería que jamás desapareciera.

Miro el cielo, perdiéndose en su inmensidad, y recordando lo sucedido hace solo unos minutos. Todo parecía mentira, un sueño muy bonito, que jamás soñaría de nuevo. Dio media vuelta, adentrándose a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y corrió las cortinas hasta que quedara completamente oscuro. Camino hasta la cama y se acostó abrazando su almohada, sollozando por lo sucedido hasta quedar dormida.

_Fin_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Había pensado en subir otro capitulo, pues no termina en un final feliz :s

Hasta la proxima.! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Se había pasado más de dos días encerrada en su habitación. Apenas y había bajado a comer. Suspiro por millonésima vez, en todo ese tiempo que llevaba ahí encerrada. Las imágenes venían a su mente una y otra vez. Sabía que nunca debió pasar. Ella sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal. Jamás debió besarlo, porque sabía que no lo soportaría. Aunque al momento había pensado que si, porque valía la pena. ¡Y en verdad, valió la pena! pero no podía sopórtalo más… Aquel vacío que sentía ahora, sabía perfectamente que no lo llenaría, ni hoy ni nunca. Sasuke, su verdadero Sasuke kun se había ido y jamás regresaría. Aunque lo deseara con el alma…

Disfruto esos momentos en la otra dimensión, donde sasuke no la intentaba matar. Y no era tratada como una molestia por su parte.

Debía olvidarlo todo, no debía recordarlo. Lo mejor era olvidar, así el daño sería menor como pasara el tiempo. Pero como ¿Cómo olvidaba ese momento en que se sintió completa, feliz?

Las lágrimas resbalaron nuevamente, mojando las sabanas, las cuales se encontraban húmedas, por el llanto de la joven. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Sakura chan-llamaron. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni ver a nadie. Pero si no habría, aquel rubio tiraría la puerta. Así que sin más, pronuncio un extraño adelante, y la puerta se abrió.

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa?-interrogo ella, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición. Le daba la espalda a la puerta, por donde había entrado su amigo. Lo que menos quería era que Naruto la viera llorar.

-¿estás bien?-. pregunto, al ver que no lo recibía como era de costumbre, camino alrededor de la cama hasta quedar del otro lado, por donde ella miraba.- no te he visto desde que llegamos de aquella dimensión y…-se quedó callado durante unos minutos, al mirarla tan triste-. ¿Estabas llorando?

-estoy bien-. Respondió Sakura -. ¿Y tú como estas?

El rubio noto la evasivas de su amiga, sin embargo siguió. Poco a poco sabría que le sucedía a la oji jade. Y sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a aquella respuesta, a veces ella era tan clara como el agua. Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole espacio a naruto para que también lo hiciera. El bacilo un poco, pero termino por sentarse.

-bien, aunque no puedo negar que… extraño el no haber crecido junto a mis padres… hubiera sido genial… pero… me alegro de que mi vida sea así… ahora sé que están orgullosos de mi

-lo siento-. Dijo sin saber que decir.

-¿es por el teme de la otra dimensión, que estas así?-. Pregunto de repente el rubio.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-no es por él, es por el Sasuke que conocemos-. Respondió, y esta vez lo miro, con los ojos llorosos.- El verdadero Sasuke kun…

-¿desearías que fuera como el Sasuke de esa dimensión´? ¿A eso te refieres?

-No. solo estuve pensando… jamás lo tendremos de nuevo, Naruto…

-Sakura, yo te prometí que lo traería de vuelta y eso hare.

-No Naruto, yo te dije que no quería que siguiera cargando con eso. Fue un error habértelo pedido y…

-todo estará bien, dettebayo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde lo sucedido. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Sakura se deprimía cuando recordaba aquel beso, sin embargo aprendió a ocultarlo. Jamás le conto sobre aquel incidente, a Naruto. Y las cosas siguieron cambiando aquel día.

Un día como cualquier otro, el son hacia su aparición. Era sábado por la mañana, y era su descanso. Sin embargo se encontraba despierta, todo por la costumbre de levantarse temprano, trabajara o no. Sin embargo, estaba tan tranquilamente relajada, hasta que el insistente golpeteo de la puerta la interrumpió. Abrió sin muchos ánimos, y con cara de pocos amigos, a quien fuera que hubiera interrumpido su relajación. Se encontró con Sai, con una sonrisa en el rostro, inocente de lo que había hecho. Después de reprimir el deseo de golpearlo por interrumpirla, suspiro, esperando a que el dijera algo.

-Hay que ir a la entrada de konoha rápido

Ella lo miro sin comprender, para qué debía ir ahi. Y el continuo

-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun llegaran pronto

Enarco una ceja, no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien. Y al ver que el pelinegro no decía nada más, pregunto.

-¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste Sakura san, Naruto kun lo logro

-no… es que… no puede ser… sai te juro que si… esto es una broma te daré una paliza que…

-vamos-. Dijo sai, tomándola de la mano, sin esperar a que terminara.

* * *

_**Hola.!**_

_**Bueno, ya se, se preguntaran que hace ella de nuevo publicando en un One shot ¿no sabe lo que es un One shot?**_

_**:s Se que es un solo capitulo, al principio mi intención era un final tristes, pero me puse a pensar que no podía permitirlo**_

_**el SASUSAKU es una mis parejas favoritas :D ¡No podía dejarlo así!**_

_**así que aquí me tienen, publicando un nuevo capitulo. Actualizare cada semana**_

_**Espero que les guste, :D Gracias por sus reviews.!**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_

_**Matta ne.!**_

_**Atte: MoonTL uchiha **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

-vamos-. Dijo sai, tomándola de la mano, sin esperar a que terminara.

El corazón se le detuvo por un momento. Seguía dudando haber escuchado bien. Sintió el aire rosar sus mejillas, y fue cuando noto que corría junto a sai. Por suerte, aun, sostenía la mano del pelinegro. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo, esta vez consiente de qué lo hacía.

Corrieron a toda prisa por las calles de konoha, chocando con todas la personas que interponían en su camino. Sakura se disculpaba con cada uno, sin dejar de correr, a causa de sai, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivarlas. Sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad, rogando que no se trabaran y cayera, porque se llevaría un buen golpe.

En un tiempo record, se encontraba en la entrada de konoha, totalmente agitados. Engullía el aire con desesperación tratando de regular su respiración. A lo lejos vieron tres sombras asomarse a la distancia. Le costó un poco de trabajo mirar, ya que el sol se posaba en sus jades, lastimándola. Sintió que su corazón se detenía, al ver ese rostro, seguía siendo tan inconfundible y perfecto. Al menos, desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando intentara asesinarla. Se encontraba a solo dos metros de ella. Todo le dio vueltas, y sintió caer. Sai se dio cuenta a tiempo y la sostuvo. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se tallo los ojos, cavilando las posibilidades de que fuera un sueño. Quizás su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Pero no era así.

Ellos eran tan reales como las heridas que les cubrían su cuerpo.

-naruto… kakashi… sasuke kun-. Susurro la pelirosa, con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver a los tres ninjas parados en frente de ella.

Naruto le sonrió, al igual que kakashi. Pero sasuke no la miro, ni siquiera le dedico su famoso monosílabo. En alguna parte de su interior sabía que le estaba doliendo, el que no la mirara, pero no lo sentía. La felicidad de aquel momento eclipsaba todo lo malo. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Se abrazó así misma, oprimiendo las ganas de hacerlo.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, y las cosas iban cambiando poco a poco. Naruto había logrado que Sasuke regresara. Su amistad de ellos seguía intacta, en algunas cosas. Seguían peleando como niños, y proponiéndose nuevos retos, dignos de un shinnobi. Mientras ella, apenas y cruzaba algunas palabras con el azabache. Sin embargo, seguía sin obtener respuestas claras, mas que sus _Hmph_. Y lo peor era, que cuando lo hacía ni siquiera la mirara. Al menos, antes que se marchara, lo hacia.

¡Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco! Todo era absurdamente ridículo, cuando se pensaba. ¿Porque? En aquella dimensión, sasuke, estaba interesado en ella, y en cuanto a su otra yo, lo veía como solo un amigo. Se podría decir que hasta a veces se portaba indiferente. Y en esta dimensión, donde ella nació, Sasuke ni siquiera la mira, la tomaba como una molestia, mientras ella lo seguía desde pequeña.

Sin duda, su sasuke kun estaría feliz en la otra dimensión, donde la otra sakura lo tratara con indiferencia.

Le dolía saber que las cosas, al menos, entre ellos, no habían cambiado mucho. A _Sasuke nunca le interese_, pensaba. Ella había crecido, convirtiéndose en una hermosa kunoichi. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente para sasuke.

El amor es así, a quien quieres no te quiere, y quien te quiere no lo quieres. Triste, pero real.

Suspiro nuevamente, mientras miraba aquellos obsequios que se encontraban en su consultorio. Eran de admiradores secretos.

-Ojala alguno de esos fuera se Sasuke kun.- Susurro para ella misma.

...

Al terminar su turno, salió del hospital. Con el único propósito de llegar a su casa y tomar un relajante baño, que le hiciera olvidar todo por un momento. El sol se ocultaba en konoha, era una bonita vista de un hermoso atardecer.

-¡Sakura chan, al fin te encuentro!-. Dijo el rubio, entre jadeos, buscando recuperar el aliento. La miro y le sonrió. Sasuke venia caminado detrás de él, con la mayor lentitud posible, pero sin exagerar. Lo miro se soslayó, pero él ni siquiera lo noto, venía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué sucede naruto?

-¿Quería saber si quieres ir a comer ramen?

-¿Tú y yo?

-Si, pero no sera como una cita,porque el teme de sasuke ira.

-Hmph

-Nunca dije que fuera una cita, baka.

-¿Que dices sakura chan?

-No lo sé Naruto, estoy algo cansada, quizá…

-Vamos Sakura chan-interrumpió el rubio, haciendo pucheros-. hace días que no te veo.

-Está bien-. Cedió Sakura

Todo iba tan tranquilo, como cualquier otro día que comieran ramen en Ichikaru. Naruto pedía su tercer tazón de ramen, mientras sasuke apenas terminaba el primero y ella iba a la mitad. Platicaban como en los viejos tiempos, en los cuales naruto y sasuke se insultaban mutuamente y ella solo los observaba.

–dobe

-teme

-usuratonkachi

Su amena pelea fue interrumpida por una voz que tanto conocían, pero era imposible. Porque su ultima palabra pronunciada fue _usuratonkach_i no _sakura chan_. Se sorprendieron a girar y encontrarse con una copia exacta, del azabache, que los acompañaba. A excepción de su vestimenta. La cual era muy distinta a la del verdadero Sasuke.

* * *

Hola.!

Como están? Espero que Bien :D

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste

Gracias por sus reviws, estoy feliz de que a ustedes les gustara que continuara, Tratare de hacerla mucho mas interesante :D

Me alegro que te gustara, jeje considerare tu idea, me daria pena dejar al otro sasuke solo :S

Gracas :D

**Dulcecito311**

Asi es, de ahi tome mi inspiración :D me alegro que te interese Gracias

**aRiElLa95**

Gracia spor seguir la historia :D

**Suki Harlet**

:D Gracia spor tu Review, Claro que la continuare

**Luu-Chan26**

jeje Si, yo también me senti mal al dejar soolo a sasuke kun :s espero que te guste la continuación.

No se que mas decirle, Gracias, eso es lo que me inspira a continuar y saber que no lo hago tan mal. Gracias por las opiniones, las tomare en cuenta.

**¿Reviws?**

**atte:MoonTl Uchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

**¿celos?**

* * *

-¿Sasuke kun?-musito Sakura, contemplando, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, a un segundo Sasuke. Era como aquel sueño que había tenido hace mucho. Donde soñaba que el lugar estaba repleto de Sasukes, quienes le sonreían. ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Se pellizco disimuladamente, esperando despertar. Sin embargo no lo hizo, seguía tan despierta como antes. _De seguro es obra del de la máscara, maldición. _Solo que esta vez, él se encontraba en su dimensión.

Naruto se tallaba los ojos y miraba nuevamente ¿Acaso habían regresado de nuevo a aquella dimensión? tallo los ojos con desesperación y ese, Sasuke, seguía ahí. Giro la mirada, para comprobar que, el verdadero Sasuke, seguía a su lado. Podría reconocerlo fácilmente, por la vestimenta que llevaba y por la cara de confusión que mostraba. Entonces que sucedía ¿Los tres habían viajado a esta dimensión, de nuevo? El oji azul salió corriendo del puesto de ramen, gritando distintos nombres para comprobar su teoría. Nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia, Sasuke y Sakura tenían enfocada la mirada en el otro Sasuke.

De nuevo el enfermo de la máscara, Tobi, los había regresado a aquella dimensión. Lo había creído muerto después de que Sasuke y él lo acabaran, pero al parecer seguía vivo. Y eso no le gustaba nada a Naruto.

-¡Hinata, Ino, Kiba! ¡Oba chan!-gritaba con desesperación, mientras corría, mirando alrededor rogando ver a alguno de ellos. Las personas lo miraban como si hubiera enloquecido. Esperaba encontrarse con alguien, una Hinata atrevida, una Ino tímida, un Kiba amante de los gatos o a una Tsunade plana. Miro el monumento de los hokagues, su padre seguía ahí.

-¿Qué… sucede… Naruto kun?- tartamudeo Hinata, corriendo a donde se encontraba el rubio.

Habia escuchado los gritos del chico y no dudo en correr hacia él. Después de todo se encontraba cerca del lugar.

-¡Hinata!-grito el rubio al verla llegar.

Se alegró de saber que aún seguía en casa y se abalanzo a Hinata, lleno de alivio. La oji perla quedo colorada y casi se desmaya.

-Na… Naruto… kun-. Tartamudeo, sorprendida por la reacción del rubio.

-Me alegra tanto verte.

El rubio la soltó y corrió nuevamente al puesto de ramen, encontrándose con la misma escena, al menos sabía que seguía en konoha. Naruto suspiro y se sentó a seguir comiendo ramen, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sasuke lo miro interrogándolo con la mirada.

-No te preocupes teme, es una ilusión-. Dijo sin dejar de comer, recuperando su entusiasmo de hace un momento-. Desaparecerá pronto, dettebayo.

_**Una ilusión**_, pensó sasuke aún más confundido, si era posible, por la declaración de su amigo. Habían pasado los minutos más eternos de su vida. En el que solo miraban a esa nueva imitación suya. Sakura no le había quitado la mirada del nuevo azabache, en todo ese tiempo.

-Al fin te encuentro-. Hablo por segunda vez el nuevo azabache. Llamando nuevamente la atención de naruto y sasuke.

El oji azul frunció el ceño confundido. Se supone que debía desaparecer, ahora estaba seguro de que no era una ilusión. Entonces porque ese sasuke seguía ahí.

-¿Sucedió algo sasuke kun?-hablo por fin la pelirrosa. Su voz apenas era audible-. ¿Tobi regreso?

El verdadero sasuke, por instinto miro a sakura, para descubrir que no hablaba con él, sino con esa imitación. _Sasuke kun…_ Él era el único, al que la chica llamaba con ese sufijo, ni siquiera a Naruto. ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? Una molestia en su interior empezó a expandirse poco a poco. Y aumento cuando el segundo Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la abrazo. No pudo evitar apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño.

Sin embargo se relajó. Conocía a la chica, y sabía que ese sujeto saldría volando por invadir su espacio. Aunque claro, se trataba de él, no exactamente el, pero bueno… casi él.

No obstante, no sucedió lo que esperaba. Ella se quedó ahí, en los brazos del otro Sasuke, sin moverse. Eso lo irrito aún más, haciendo que se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, hasta el punto de activar el sharingan.

A Sakura, la situación le empezaba a tornarse incomoda. El Sasuke de la otra dimensión la estaba abrazando, delante de Naruto y Sasuke. Se sonrojo violentamente. La última vez que lo vio habían estado así o más cerca.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-. Pregunto la oji jade, al no recibir respuesta. Bajo su mirada, todos observaban la escena sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. El silencio les lastimaba los oídos. Se removió incomoda en sus brazos, cada segundo le parecía horas, sin recibir respuesta.

-No podía dejarte partir y quedarme de brazos cruzados-respondió el segundo Sasuke, sin soltar a Sakura.

Esperando que la pelirrosa lo mirara, pero no lo hizo. Él quería besarla, quería sentir esa sensación maravillosa que había vivido con ella. Desde que ella se marchara de su dimensión, no había dejado de pensarla. Los últimos meses, se los había pasado investigando sobre aquel jutsu. Hasta que por fin lo encontró. Le costó otras semanas aprender a dominarlo, hasta que lo consiguió. Aunque aún no lo hacía del todo bien. Sabía que si algo salía mal, el desaparecería. Claro que también podía desaparecer de un momento a otro, porque era un jutsu imperfecto. No podía perder más tiempo, tenía que poner su plan en marcha, antes de que las cosas no salieran como las planeara.

Se irguió nuevamente, mirando al frente y se asombró. Ni siquiera los había notado ahí, hasta que Sasuke pronuncio su audible _Tsk_, con fastidio. Lo taladraba con la mirada, parecía que quisiera asesinarlo. Si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría más que muerto. La copia de sasuke sonrio, molestando todavía más.

-Así que tú eres el otro sasuke-. Susurro el nuevo azabache.

-te equivocas, yo soy sasuke, tú eres el otro…-. Se defendió sasuke, mirándolo con hastió y con el ceño aún más fruncido.

Tenía los brazos alrededor de sakura ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

Naruto miro a su amigo, podía verlo claramente, no había que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Decidió aprovechar la situación, ¿Cuantas veces se podría ver a Sasuke así?

-Parece que alguien esta celoso-musito naruto, picoteando al azabache, conteniéndose las ganas de gritarlo.

Un pequeño sonrojo empezaba a formarse y Naruto estallo en risas, provocando que el segundo sasuke lo mirara como si estuviera loco.

-Hmph…

El ojinegro, cerró sus ojos, para desaparecer el sharingan. Se había dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. Todo le parecía ilógico y estúpidamente cursi.

-Pensé que habías huido de la aldea...- comento el segundo azabache

-¡Ha regresado, no es genial!-. Grito con júbilo el rubio, limpiándose una lagrima producidas por la risa, de hace un momento. Siguió caminando sin prestar atención hasta que…

-Claro-. Coincidió el segundo azabache, sonriendo-. Así no te sentirás tan solo Naruto, cuando sakura chan no este.

* * *

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación :D antes de una semana. Generalmente los subiré cada semana, pero siempre que tenga la oportunidad de subirlo antes lo haré.

Apenas mi primera semana en la uni y tengo tarea :s

Si algo no me gusta es cuando se tardan en subir capítulos, me dejan en suspenso :S

Suertuda sakura, Dos sasuke sexy's :O yo quisiera un cuarto lleno de ellos-okey no .-.

n/n

Gracias por sus increíbles reviews.! la vedad me pone muy feliz leerlos :D

**Luu-chan26**

**aRiElLa95**

**Dulcecito 311**

**sashanigh**

**caridee Von Ross**

****_¿Que pasara con nuestro Sasuke Kun?_

_¿Que decidirá Sakura?_

_¿Naruto acabara su ramen?_

PD: espero que no este algo confuso, pues son dos sasukes, y se me complico un poco. jeje :s

pineso incluir algo NaruHina! :D

que les parecería?

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Atte: MoonTl Uchiha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

* * *

-Claro-. Coincidió el segundo azabache, sonriendo-. Así no te sentirás tan solo Naruto, cuando sakura chan no este.

-¿De qué hablas?-Tartamudeo Naruto, mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues mi visita, no es solo para saludar-. Explico- más bien para pedirle a Sakura chan que regrese conmigo.

La oji jade abrió los ojos como platos, mirándolo fijamente, al igual que Naruto. Conocía el significado de esas palabras, pero su cerebro no lo procesaba. El corazón se le acelero, retumbándole en sus oídos. Podía escuchar sus latidos inundar todo el puesto de ramen. Para, Sasuke, las cosas no iban mejor, pues sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por un momento, para después acelerarse frenéticamente, chocando contra su pecho, ante las posibles respuestas de Sakura.

-Irme contigo-. Musito la pelirrosa, totalmente aturdida.

No encontraba palabras para salirse de aquello, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Lo más conveniente era salir corriendo, pero su mente estaba bloqueada. Las piernas no le respondían.

El segundo Sasuke trato de avanzar lentamente, hacia donde se encontraba. Sabía que había sido demasiado directo, pero no tenía tiempo.

-Si, Sakura, dejamos pendientes muchas cosas y…

-¡Tú no puedes llegar y llevarte a sakura, teme!-. Gruño molesto el oji azul, interrumpiendo a sasuke. Se interpuso en su camino, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, tapándole el paso, impidiendo que se acercara nuevamente a Sakura.

El verdadero Sasuke, sonrió por la intervención del rubio. Si algo le agradaba, era que, Naruto, a veces fuera tan imprudente. Sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y menos tratándose de la molestia de color rosa. Siempre supo que, el imperativo ninja, cabeza hueca, estaba enamorado de la Sakura, desde que eran genins. Sin embargo, en su regreso a la aldea, Naruto le había contado lo que sentía por Sakura, era más que una simple amistad. La consideraba parte de su familia, su pequeña y frágil hermanita. Sintió un alivio, al saberlo, pues el cabeza hueca era su amigo.

-Lo sé, es por eso que Sakura decidirá-. Concluyo el azabache con una sonrisa. Sacando a Sasuke de sus agradables pensamientos.

Naruto lo soltó del cuello y miro a Sakura. La chica estaba completamente estupefacta en su lugar. Deseo que la tierra la tragara. Todos la miraban esperando que hablara, pero no lo hizo. Sus labios temblaban, pero de ellos no salían ningún sonido.

El segundo azabache camino nuevamente, sin ser detenido por el oji azul, hasta quedar enfrente de Sakura. Ella lo miro a los ojos, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Ese sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente, a su altura. Quería besarla. Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo, palpitaba fuerte y estruendosamente. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? ¿Cómo se lo explicaba a Naruto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No es porque se pusiera celoso, por lo que sentía por ella, pues ya no era así. Hace algunos meses Naruto había empezado a tratar a Hinata. Sakura estaba feliz por eso, pues la oji perla había esperado mucho, para qué Naruto entendiera, que la chica habia estado enamorado de él, desde hace mucho tiempo. El hecho de que Naruto fuera a reaccionar mal, era simplemente porque la consideraba como una hermana. Últimamente, además de las misiones, la protegía de los hombres, cuando comenzó a ser perseguida por ellos.

El azabache de la otra dimensión le sonrió, al quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Naruto y Sasuke contuvieron el aliento, observando, paso a paso, lo que sucedía.

Si ese chico, se atrevía a propasarse con Sakura, le ira muy mal, pensaba Naruto. Los pensamientos de Sasuke, no iban tan alejados de los del rubio, el sharingan amenazaba con aparecer nuevamente.

-Esperare tu respuesta Sakura chan-. Pronuncio, el playboy, de una manera tan sexy, en el oído izquierdo, de la chica, haciendo que el bello de la nuca se le erizara.

Tomo la mano de la oji jade, besándola. Y nuevamente Sasuke se controló, mordiéndose su labio, provocando que empezara a sangrar. Hasta que desapareció su imitación. La tranquila tarde que tenía, desapareció, transformándose en un tremendo caos para nuestro querido azabache.

El incómodo silencio lleno el ambiente, la tensión era palpable, tanto que se podía llegar a tocar. La oji jade miraba el piso, no se atrevía a mirar. Sentía la mirada de su amigo, clavada en ella. Nadie decía nada, nadie aventuraba a hablar.

La mirada de Sasuke la atravesaba como una espada. ¿Qué pensaría el azabache, respecto a lo que acaba de pasar?

Sakura se esfumo con una patética excusa, sin mirar a nadie. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y ese no era un buen lugar para hacerlo.

* * *

Naruto le contó a Sasuke sobre su pequeña aventura en aquella dimensión, a causa de tobi. En la cual él era un sujeto diferente. Alegre, mujeriego, feliz, adulando a todas las chicas que pasaban al frente de él y enamorado de Sakura. En resumen, él era un PLAYBOY. Al principio, al azabache le pareció una locura, inventada por el rubio, pero él había estado ahí, y escucho las palabras de aquel Sasuke. Además de que conocía a Tobi, y sabía que le gustaba hacer este tipo de ilusiones. Si ese enfermo seguía vivo, lo mataría nuevamente, y las veces que sea necesario.

Le conto casi todos los detalles de aquella loca dimensión. También que el mismo tenía a alguien parecido a él, llamado Menma. Excepto que él, tenia cabello negro, y el sharingan en el ojo derecho, era un desquiciado, quien se habia aliado con tobi. Después de terminar su relato, el rubio siguió con sus quejas sobre aquel Sasuke.

-¿Quién se cree ese tipo? ¡Cree que puede llegar a esta dimensión y decir que se llevara a nuestra Sakura chan, así porque si…!-. Refunfuño el rubio.

Al inicio, cuando lo conoció, le había caído bien. Pues después de todo, tenía pequeños parecidos con su amigo. Claro, tuvo que llegar y decir que se llevaría a su amiga para romper aquella impresión.

-¡Mírenme soy sasuke uchiha, súper guaw, irresistible para las chicas con mi cabellera negra y mis ojos… ¡

Decía el oji azul, mientras hacía extraños movimientos, mofándose de sasuke. Hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe.

-¡Usuratonkachi!-. Gruño sasuke. Todos los aldeanos que pasaban, se habían quedado a observar al rubio, describiendo a su amigo.

-Auch, ¡¿Por qué me golpeas teme?!-pregunto indignado, mientras sobaba su cabeza-. ¿Qué te sucede?… ahh… ya entiendo. No estaba hablando de ti teme...

-Hmph. Perdedor

-¿Qué haremos teme? No podemos permitir que ese imbécil se lleve a Sakura chan, tenemos que pensar en algo…

-No pienso hacer nada-. Contesto Sasuke, sin dejar de caminar. Naruto se detuvo en seco, sinceramente, espera otra respuesta por parte de su amigo, después de haberle visto celoso. Porque si estaba celoso ¿Por qué otro motivo activaría el sharingan? Le había visto apretar los puños y gruñir un montón de veces, cuando un segundo el, apareció.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto, alcanzando de nuevo al azabache.

-Creo que Sakura ya es mayor, y ella decide que es lo que debe hacer-. Razono Sasuke, esperando no equivocarse.

Esperaba no equivocarse, la reacción de Sakura lo había hecho dudar. Le había contemplado, como lo miraba a el, cuando tenían doce. ¡Pero qué demonios! A el que le importaba como lo mirara sakura. Esa chica solo le traía problemas, y mas para su salud mental.

-pero…

-Lo más probable es que no tengas que hacer algo, sé que no aceptara… te preocupas demasiado, dobe-. Objeto sasuke, tratando de confían en sus palabras.

-¿Tú crees?-. Interrogo, naruto.

-Hmph.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba aquella banca donde Sasuke la dejara cuando tenían doce. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que habían pasado. Aun no asimilaba lo sucedido, todo le parecía una estúpida broma de la vida. ¡Es que le quería ver sufriendo siempre! Había sido difícil, dejar de pensar en ese azabache, playboy, después de aquel beso. - El verdadero Sasuke, le había distraído un poco, pues su presencia eclipsaba todo-. Recordaba todo, con total nitidez. El día que se encontraba en aquella dimensión, en el balcón de su habitación, con el segundo Sasuke. La rosa roja que le había regalado ese día, aun la conservaba. Sus palabras resonaban en su mente, como si las se estuvieran repitiendo nuevamente.

_-yo siempre seré tu compañero._

Suspiro

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Para que quieres regresar ahí, con ese Sasuke que no te quiere! ¡Quédate conmigo Sakura chan!_

_-no_

Ahora es cuando pensaba, si había hecho lo correcto. El que se negara a la petición de un segundo sasuke. El que regresara a su dimensión, tratando de vivir como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Toco sus labios recordando aquel beso, prohibido. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Pooff

-¡Yo!-saludo kakashi, mientras aparecía en una nube de humo.

-¡Kya!-grito la chica, asustada, por la repentina llegada de su sensei.- ¡kakashi sensei!-. Lo regaño.

-lo siento Sakura-. Se disculpó, sonriendo bajo la máscara, cerrando su único ojo visible-. ¿Estás bien?

-si…-. Respondió-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Me entere de la visita de un nuevo Sasuke. Naruto me conto lo que sucedió en el puesto de ramen

-…-. Sakura bajo la mirada, evitando la mirada de su sensei. Kakashi, estaba serio, quería tratar de ayudar a su alumna.

-Me imagino que debe ser difícil para ti. Hace unos meses regreso Sasuke y ahora esto…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke, con todo esto?

-Sakura, se trata de Sasuke, te das cuenta. Sé que estas confundida pequeña. No tomes una decisión de la que te puedas arrepentir más adelante.

-No sé qué hacer kakashi sensei.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a marcharte?-. cuestiono kakashi

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡¿Como están?!**

**Al fin puedo actualizar, quise hacerlo antes pero la escuela no me dejaba :s**

**como habrán leído acerca de un nuevo personaje, llamado menma.**

**Él es un naruto, hijo de minato y kushina. Curiosamente, Menma " es un condimento japonés que también se encuentra en el ramen. Esto es un paralelo al origen del nombre de Naruto" **

**¡Gracias, arigato, Thank you, Mercie! por los Hermosos Rewiew que me han dejado :DD Han sido maravilloso Leerlos :D**

**Lamento informarte, que... aun no tengo pensado que pasara con ella :s jejee aun estoy pensando. Gracias por tu rewiew, me gusta mucho leerlos :D Gracias por seguir mi Historia, tratare de hacerla mas interesante. Cuidate, **

**Ariella 95**

**Jejeje, si, sakkura tiene suerte, mira que tener dos sasukes OMG! Gracias por tu rewiew, espero te guste la conti, disculpa la demora, la tarea no me dejaba :D **

**DULCECITO311**

**Jaja, no se la pondra facil, nuestro señor cubito de hielo esta muy celoso :s y no esta feliz por eso. Gracias por tu Rewiew, :D**

**Luu-chan26**

**Asi es, nuestro querido sexy uchiha tendra que hacer algo si no quiere que el sexy playboy se lleve a sakura :O jaja, Gracias por tu Rewiew :D Cuidate**

**Sak-2211**

**Gracias por tu lindo rewiew, :D Ya somos dos, Amo el Naruhina, pero un poco mas el SASUSAKU 3 :D bueno, ambos por igual, :S es difícil decidir. Y lamentablemente Naruto no se acabo su ramen :( xDD**

**sasura-chan uchiha**

**jaja, si, sasuke sexy kun se muere de celos, :S Eso lo hace mucho mas lindo :s de solo imaginarlo O_O jeje, gracias por tu rewiew :DD**

**Klau**

**Exacto, iguales pero en empaques diferentes, cualquiera de los dos esta bien, los dos soon unos ricos chocolates... :D los dos son lindos :DD pero me voy mas por mi cubito de hielo jeje :s**

**Msdupree22  
**

**S****i, es mas atrevido que nuestro sexy sasuke. No,, no he visto la Pelicula, :( Me base mas en los cortos :S espero con ansias verla pronto :D Aun no esta en internet :(... Gracias por tu Rewiew. :DD**

**Sakulali**

**Espero que te guste el capitulo :D, Gracias por tu rewiew, y si son demasiados sentimientos encontrados :O**

**Cami-Sempai**

**:D Gracias por tu Rewiew, espero te guste la conti, Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias :D**

**francheskat2  
**

**Quiza... aun no he decido con quien jejeje Estoy segura de que sasuke kun no se quedara de brazos cruzados :O jeje, Gracias por tu Rewiew :D**

**DESEE-NEE**

**Si... no me gusto hacer sufrir a sasuke kun :S pero uve que hacerlo :o GRACIAS por tu Rewiew! :D estoy feliz de que te gustara. La verdad no he logrado verla, pero si he visto algunos cortos de la peli y he entrado a algunas paginas, las buscare nuevamente y subiré los Links, Lamentablemente, leí en una de esas, que sasuke no aparece mucho. Así que quizás no haya mucho Sasusaku en la película :( **

**pri-uchiha**

**Gracias por tu Rewiew :D, Me pone feliz saber que te gusto mi historia. :D Nadie me habia dicho que le parecía original :D, gracias gracias, :D me gusto mucho leer tu comentari. Espero no decepcionarte, cuidate :DD **

bueno Chicas, y chicos (no se si alguno lo lea) Gracias por sus hermosos rewiew :D me animan a continuar. espero les guste el capitulo :D**_ ¿ Rewiew? _Me gustaria saber su opinión :D**

**_Atte: MoonTL Uchiha _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

* * *

-¿estarías dispuesta a marcharte?

-En realidad… no lo sé…-. Contesto, sin mirar a Kakashi.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en konoha, el sol estaba en su punto máximo, algunas nubes lo ocultaban por momentos. Después de cinco tazones de ramen, para animar su día, Naruto se encontraba escoltando a su acompañante. Daban un tranquilo paseo por el parque, platicando sobre lo ocurrido el día de ayer, por la tarde. Hinata escuchaba atenta al rubio, sin perder ningún detalle.

En primera porque era muy confuso que ese Sasuke haya podido ingresara a su dimensión, y segunda, porque estaba hipnotizada por el rubio. Estaba de mas decir que todos sabían que esta enamorada del chico. Naruto por fin se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven. Después de que Sasuke regresara, decidió intentarlo con la oji perla. Habían estado saliendo últimamente.

-Sabes Hinata, eres más agradable que la Hinata de la otra dimensión-. Afirmo Naruto, al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la chica.

-Gra... gracias Naruto kun-. Sus mejillas se encendieron, aquellas palabras eran lo mejor, y mas aun porque salio de los labios del oji azul. Estaba tan feliz, que nada podría quitarle la sonrisa del rostro.

-¡Es la verdad, en la otra parecías una loca desquiciada!-. Argumento naruto, con total dramatismo-. Me golpeaste en más de una ocasión y dijiste que me matarías. Además de que estabas completamente celosa de sakura chan y...

Excepto eso.

Dejo la frase volando al aire, al darse cuenta que su acompañante, ya seguí a su lado. Se detuvo y giro, para encontrarse a una Hinata mirando el piso. Naruto se acercó, sin comprender que le sucedía. Quizás esas palabras, las habia tomado muy mal. Iba a disculparse pero la oji perla se adelanto

-Lo siento…-. Se disculpó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza-. ja... jamás lo haría... Naruto-Kun

El rubio se sonrojo, se había disculpado por algo que ella no había hecho. Era inevitable no sonreír por eso, el verla pedir perdón cuando no debía hacerlo. Le provoco un hormigueo en el estómago, y no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarla.

-¡Awww…! ¡Hinata chan, eres tan tierna!-. Alabo, sin soltarla.

El corazón de la chica retumbaba, su Naruto kun estaba abrazándola. Estaba tan cerca de ella, podía sentir su dulce y penetrante aroma. Sintió palidecer, en los brazos del joven. Era una sensación realmente confortante.

Pero como todo buen momento, siempre tiene un final.

-Hola Naruto-. Saludo una voz tan conocida, últimamente, pero tenia un toque diferente, quizás ¿sexy? Si, eso era, reconoció, preguntándose donde habia escuchado aquella voz, giro su cabeza para percatarse de quien era y sintió fallecer

-Ummm… Tsk… hi..hi..nata-. Tartamudeo el chico. Tenía el mismo aspecto que su actual acompañante, excepto que llevaba unos shorts y su chaqueta estaba abierta.

- Al fin te encuentro… eres un gatito muy malo y escurridizo-. Declaro, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estaba el chico.

Naruto se sentía un gato acorralado, como aquellos que atrapaban en sus tiempos de gening. Por instinto retrocedió, cayendo de espaldas. La verdadera Hinata tomo su mano, y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿me… estabas…bu...bus… cando?-. preguntó el rubio, sin poder evitar tartamudear. Esa chica lo ponía nervioso.- ¿Po… porque?

-Porque te llevare conmigo

-¿Qué hay de Menma?-. Pregunto Naruto- Creía que salías con el

-Menma no me interesa-. Respondió la nueva oji perla, encogiéndose de hombros.-… está loco.

-Igual que tu-. Susurro el rubio

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada-. Negó con la cabeza y las manos, riendo nervioso-. Jejeje

-Desde que empezó a juntarse con el Uchiha, se convirtió en un maldito mujeriego-. Relataba la oji perla, persiguiéndolo, para acorralarlo de nuevo. Daban pasos lentos, naruto no buscaba para donde salir corriendo.- Es por eso que vine por ti, cariño.

Esta iba ser una larga semana, es que todos habían decidido venir por alguien. ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué Menma viniera por su dulce y tierna Hinata? ¿O Sakura por su Playboy? Bueno, eso no le enojaba, pero que Menma llegara por _**su Hinata**_… Claro que no, ese lunático no se llevaría a la tierna hinata, sobre su cadáver, primero muerto. Ante esa posibilidad, abrazo a la chica de ojos perlas, de manera posesiva. Suspiro aliviado, al saber que Menma desconocía de ella.

De pronto sintió un aura asesina recargarse en ellos. El rubio aun abrazaba a la oji perla. Y la segunda Hinata lo miraba… eso iba acabar mal.

-… eh… creo que ya nos debemos de ir, ¿verdad Hinata?

-hai-. Hablo por fin, la verdadera hinata.

- Oh, ¿Tu eres mi otra yo?

-hola

-¿Ustedes dos salen?-. Pregunto la segunda Hinata, poniéndolos sumamente nerviosos-. Odio decir esto, eres tan bonita como yo-. Siguió hablando la chica.- Y no necesitas una operación como Sakura. Pero, he decidido que él será mio y no pienso compartirlo. Asi que lo dire una vez, aléjate de mi naruto o…

-hola Sakura chan-. Interrumpió Naruto, saludando a cierta pelirrosa que pasaba en el momento mas indicado, según Naruto. Iba algo distraída, pero aun así lo noto.

- Hola Naruto, Hinata y ¿Hinata?-. Cerró los ojos, oprimiéndolos con fuerza, esperando desaparecer a la segunda Hinata. ¿Estaba soñando? Abrió los ojos lentamente y la segunda Hinata seguía ahí.- ¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!

-Veo que te alegras de verme Sakura

-Claro, estoy muy feliz de verte-. Confirmo con absoluto sarcasmo.

No olvidaba las veces que estuvo en aquella dimensión. Las veces que esa Hinata le digiera que la mataría por estar cerca de Naruto. También que necesitaba una operación o jamás encontraría marido. Se abstuvo a plantarle un golpe en la cara. Era idéntica a Hinata- excepto por su carácter y vestimenta- pero si la golpeaba, sentía que golpearía a Hinata, y no quería hacer eso.

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Sasuke?-. Pregunto, regresándola de sus recuerdos.

-Sasuke kun no es mi novio.

-Te dije que necesitabas operártelas.

Aquello desbordo la poca paciencia que le quedaba a sakura. Apretó los puños y se tiro encima de ella. Hinata sonreía.

-Eres una…

Había desaparecido de un momento a otro. El golpe de Sakura siguió de largo hasta impactarse con un árbol, partiéndolo a la mitad.

-¡Sakura chan!-. Chillo Naruto

-Sakura chan ¿estás bien?-. pregunto hinata, acercando, a donde sakura estaba.

-Hai…-. Respondio, mientras trataba de controlarse. Suspiro profundamente y se irguió para miarar a sus amigos.- ¿Cómo es que esa Hinata llego aquí?

-No lo se, me imagino que llego con sasuke. Aunque ellos no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

-Increíble. ¿Qué falta? Que Menma venga por Hinata-. Comento la chica.- Todo me parece una locura

-Si…

-Sasuke kun, espera una respuesta y creo que…

-¿Qué?-. Interrumpió el rubio-. Estas pensando en eso, estás pensando en irte-. sakura no respondió, aun estaba confundida. Paso un largo silencio, en el que nadie decía nada, solo miradas llenas de dudas-. ¿Pero porque Sakura chan? ¿Porque quieres irte?

-Nunca dije que quisiera irme-. Susurro sakura-. solo te dije que lo estoy pensando.

-¡Pero si no quieres irte, no tienes nada que pensar!

-Debo irme, nos vemos después.

-¡Sakura chan, espera!-. llamo naruto. Sin embargo sakura habia desaparecido, entre el parque.

-No la entiendo Hinata, pensé que con llegada del Teme las cosas cambiarían, y podrían ser como antes. Al menos que se llevaran como antes. Sé que Sakura chan, aun siente algo por el teme y yo…

Dejo la frase flotando en el aire, sin saber como terminarla. La oji perla se entristeció al instante. Ella sabía que Naruto desde siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, y al perecer nada había cambiado.

-Y tú también-. Musito en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto encarnando una ceja, sorprendido por el comentario de Hinata-. Yo… no estoy enamorado de Sakura chan-. Sostuvo a hinata por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos-. Lo estaba. Pero ahora solo la veo como mi amiga y una hermanita. Ahora estoy contigo Hinata chan, y estoy feliz por eso-. Concluyo el rubio, mientras la miraba

-¿Y qué hay de la segunda Hinata?-. interrogo Hinata, luchando por no caer ante la mirada del chico. Se estaba preparando para la respuesta de naruto. Debía ser fuerte.

-Ni de loco me iría con ella, ella no es tan increíble como tú-. Naruto le sonrio y hinata se asombro. Le parecía el mejor de los sueños. Miro a naruto, esperando que le aclarara mas aquello. Lo habia escuchado pero no quería creerlo.

-Pero ella…. Tú…

El oji azul se inclinó sobre la chica, para besarla, haciéndola callar. En un beso lleno de júbilo y amor. Porque eso era, aquella chica timida y callada habia conquistado el amor del chico de ojos azules.

-Creo que hay cosas que dicen más que mil palabras.

-Na... Na… Naruto…k...kun-. Tartamudeo la chica para después desmayarse en los brazos del rubio

-¡Hinata!

* * *

_-Dobe_-. Susurro Sasuke, viendo la escena su amigo provocara. La inocente joven en los brazos de imprudente rubio. Si más, siguió su camino, sin que sus pensamientos fueran lejos de lo que había escuchado.

No era su intención. Él no era ese tipo de personas, chismosas. Pasaba por casualidad, justamente cuando Sakura platicaba con Naruto y Hinata. Nadie noto su presencia, pues estaba lo suficientemente alejado, para ser descubierto. No planeaba escucharlo, mucho menos detenerse. Pero su curiosidad pudo más, cuando el rubio grito. Se había acercado, para escuchar que la pelirrosa quería marcharse. Al parecer, él se había equivocado, la chica no era la misma. Cierto, él habia dicho que, era lo suficientemente mayor para decidir. _¡Mentira!_ Medito sasuke.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Al fin sábado, después de una larga semana de Tareas. ¿Como estan:? ¿Que tal su semana? **

**La mia llena de Tarea, con decirles que en una materia tengo como mas de 20 tareas :s para la próxima semana mas o menos, y aparte las demás tareas. O_O es confuso lo se.**

**Espero disfruten del capitulo. la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo para editarlo. en el próximo les prometo que se pondrá mas emocionante. Como pueden ver puse un poco de naruhina :D No fue mucho pero bueno, ahi esta. **

**No puedo adelantarles Mucho,, solo les dire que nuestro Cubito de Hielo, sasuke, esta planeando algo :DD**

**Sakulali ; Me alegra saber que el capitulo te subio el animo. :D Gracias por seguirlo. Animo :DD**

**Saludos :DD Arigato por sus hermosos rewiew :D**

**DULCECITO311**

**Cami-sempai**

**Atanih Hyuug**

**monzze hyuga**

**Sak_2211**

**Guest**

**Klau**

**aRiElLa_95  
**

**Luu-chan26**

**Rooss**

**DESEE-NEE**

**francheskat2  
**

**sasusaku**

**n.n_Uchiha**

**Un paréntesis ¿Alguien ya vio e Manga de naruto?**

**Desde un principio sospeche que fuera Obito Uchiha, Aunque esta confunso, porque dicen que peleo con el cuarto y en ese tiempo obito era un niño, yo pienso que mas bien un adolecente, como de 17 o un poco mas. En fin, esperemos que Kishimoto aclare nuestras dudas pronto. y en cuanto a naruto shippuden, la Guerra cada vez mas emocionante :3**

**En fin :D**

**Gracias por sus Hermosos Rewiews! Arigatoooo!**

**¿Rewiew?**

**Atte: MoonTL_Uchiha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

* * *

_-Dobe_-. Susurro Sasuke, viendo la escena que su amigo provocara. La inocente joven en los brazos de imprudente rubio. Si más, siguió su camino, sin que sus pensamientos fueran lejos de lo que había escuchado.

No era su intención. Él no era ese tipo de personas, chismosas. Pasaba por casualidad, justamente cuando Sakura platicaba con Naruto y Hinata. Nadie noto su presencia, pues estaba lo suficientemente alejado, para ser descubierto. No planeaba escucharlo, mucho menos detenerse. Pero su curiosidad pudo más, cuando el rubio grito. Se había acercado, para escuchar que la pelirrosa quería marcharse. Al parecer, él se había equivocado, la chica no era la misma. Cierto, él había dicho que, era lo suficientemente mayor para decidir. _¡Mentira!_ Medito sasuke.

Ahora no dejaba de pensar, en la manera para detenerla. Es verdad, había dicho que no le interesaba, pero eso fue una vil mentira. Ahora se encontraba cavilando algún plan para impedirle que lo hiciera ¿pero qué? No podía llegar, y decirle de frente que no se fuera. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto, a él? Justamente ahora que las cosas parecían ir bien. Es verdad, había estado ignorando, prácticamente, a la pelirrosa, desde que llego. Bien merecido lo tenía, si sucedía aquello, él era el culpable. Ella lo había tratado bien, desde su regreso, a pesar del daño que le había hecho. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera la miraba o le hablaba. No es que no quisiera, pero él lo había decidido, algo así como un castigo para la chica. Y el único motivo, fue por lo que sucedió cuando el regreso. Las imágenes pasaban en su mente, como un _Flash Back._

_A pesar de haber pelado, él estaba feliz de regresa. Quería reparar sus errores, y empezaría por pedirle perdón a la pelirrosa. Si, así es señores, Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo perdón. Por el hecho de haberla intentado matar en más de dos ocasiones. Estaba decidido. _

_Se acercaba a la entrada de Konoha, a lo lejos, diviso dos figuras. Aquella cabellera rosa era inconfundible, a pesar del paso del tiempo. Conforme se iba acercando, podía apreciarla mejor. A lado de ella se encontraba un sujeto, pálido de cabello y ojos negros, con una sonrisa falsa, plasmada en el rostro. Sabía quién era aquel sujeto, lo había visto en la guarida de Orochimaru, el día en el que Naruto y Sakura, fueran por él, después de 2 años que abandonara Konoha. En aquel entonces, ese sujeto quiso traerlo de vuelta._

_Siguió su paso, caminando lentamente, apoyado en Naruto, sin darle mas importancia a su remplazo. Fijo la vista en la dueña de aquellos brillantes, Ojos jades. La sonrisa y las lágrimas de la pelirrosa no dejaban de sorprenderlo, a pesar de todo, sabía que lo extrañaba. Quizás podría reparar su errores, dejar todo en el pasado y continuar con su vida, por esa pequeña esperanza que se asomaba., al ver sollozarla. Sin embargo, su mayor sorpresa fue, al estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella, cuando por fin separo la vista de los ojos de la chica. Pudo ver que, sus manos, estaban entrelazadas con su acompañante. Aquel chico pálido sostenía la mano de la oji jade, como si fueran __Novios__. Sabia lo que veía, pero se negaba a creerlo. Imposible que la chica lo remplazara con su remplazo, QUE IRONIA. No obstante, sus dudas fueron aclaradas, cuando sai abrazo a su molestia; sintió ganas de golpear a ese sujeto. Cerró los ojos al llegar al frente y desvió la mirada al abrirlos. Negándose a mirarla. Ahí fue cuando empezó de nuevo su venganza hacia la dueña de su desilusión. Porque si, eso era, una __desilusión, __para el uchiha menor._

Sin embargo, como fueron pasando los días, y con ello los meses, decidió que era momento de arreglar aquel asunto. Ya había hecho sufrir demasiado a Sakura, sabía que le dolía. Pero no conto, con que él, también se sintiera mal con aquello. Eso le molestaba más de lo que debería. Además de que se enteró, días después, que en realidad, todo había sido un error. Sai, no era su novio y jamás lo fue, ni lo seria. La había juzgado mal, aunque en un principio sabía que ella seguía siendo la misma, se dejó llevar por lo que veía. Podría tener los mejores ojos, pero su mente jugaba sucio. Iba a intentar, nuevamente, pedir disculpas por segunda ocasión, cuando se arrepintió. Con solo recordarlo, le hervía la sangre…

**Se encontraba a unos pasos del consultorio, caminando lentamente, junto con Naruto. Se había lastimado la mano "**_**ACCIDENTALMENTE**_**". Naruto se sorprendió que su amigo, haya sido tan estúpido, como para lastimarse con el martillo. Pero eso no fue todo, si no que el Uchiha fuera tan descuidado para resbalarse, y más aun con los reflejos que el poseía. Pero lo peor fue, que, para "evitarlo" jalara unas maderas, las cuales, terminaron cayéndole encima. **

**El oji azul disfruto mucho ese momento, sin estar convencido de que Sasuke fuera tan idiota. Normalmente, él, era el de los accidentes laborales. ¿Pero Sasuke, señor perfección? **

**Como el buen amigo que es, insistió en acompañarlo al consultorio de Sakura. Y Sasuke, como quien no quiere la cosa, accedió. **

**Las cosas no mejoraron cuando el Uchiha llego al consultorio, refunfuñando, ocultando las ganas que tenía por ver a la chica de los ojos jades. Aquella razón lo ponía irritable, todo por la molestia. Últimamente sentía que se comportaba demasiado bipolar. A pesar de estar todo magullado y adolorido, sentía que valdría la pena, solo tenía que deshacerse del rubio para hablar con ella, como debiera haber hecho desde un principio. Sin que Naruto lo molestara e interrumpiera, y lo más importante, que no se enterara. Aún tenía orgullo por delante.**

**-¡Hola Sakura chan! Te traigo a un herido-. Anuncio el rubio con entusiasmo, mientras entraba al consultorio de la nombrada. Su sonrisa zorruna iluminaba su rostro, y todo se debía, porque esta vez, él no era quien estaba lastimado.**

**-¿Qué paso Naruto?-. Pregunto la pelirosa, levantándose de su escritorio, con nerviosismo.**

**Detrás de Naruto entro Sasuke, medio moribundo. Sakura miro a Sasuke, la sangre le bajaba por el brazo derecho, y también por su cabeza. Sintió la necesidad de correr hasta el y curarlo inmediatamente, pero se controló.**

**-Naruto, te he dicho miles de veces que los instrumentos no son tu especialidad, cualquiera que esté cerca saldría herido-. Lo regaño Sakura, tratándole de restar importancia -. No sé porque, Tsunade sama, te encarga esos trabajos.**

**-¡Pero no fue mi culpa Sakura chan!-. Se defendió-. El baka del Teme tuvo la culpa. Yo soy inocente, el muy idiota resbalo y se golpeó-. Explicaba Naruto, con aires de inocencia y la carita de cachorro apaleado.**

**El oji azul esperaba un golpe por parte de su amigo, por haberlo insultado, uno que jamás llego. Ni siquiera seguía a su lado. Decidió pasarlo por alto y agradecer que aun siguiera vivo. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El asunto era extraño. Después de todo, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, Jamás cometía esos tipos de errores. Suspiro.**

**-Bien-. Asintió Sakura. **

**Se acercó a Sasuke, quien se encontraba sentado en la camilla. No había prestado atención a la plática, razón por la cual no golpeo a Naruto. Su vista se encontraba clavada en el escritorio de la chica. Pues encima de este, se encontraban un ramo de flores y chocolates, con algunas tarjetas de corazones. No era tonto, sabia que era aquello.**

**Sakura empezó a emanar chakra verde de su mano, pasándola por la todo el brazo de Sasuke, para curar sus heridas, borrar los raspones y moretones que tenia, hasta llegar a la herida de la mano. El azabache se sobresaltó, lo habian pillado desprevenido. Su piel se le erizo, ante el contacto de su mano.**

**-Te esperare afuera teme-. Dijo el rubio, después de unos segundos de silencio. **

**Estaba a punto de salir, cuando algo capto su atención. No habia comido desde hace rato, y aquella caja de chocolates se veía tan apetitosa. Estaba seguro que no le importaría si comiera uno de sus chocolates- claro- La pelirrosa se tensó, y Sasuke lo noto. Siguió la mirada de la oji jade, topándose con Naruto, quien tenia fija la mirada en el escritorio. **

**-vaya sakura chan… **

**-¿Qué?-pregunto la joven, haciéndose a la desentendida, mientras trataba de enfocarse nuevamente en las heridas de sasuke. Sus manos temblaban, sabía que Naruto se había dado cuenta de las cartas.**

**Sasuke se remivia incomdo en el lugar. Algo hervía en su interior, era demasiado irritante, aquella situación. Se levantó, empujando la mano de la oji jade y salió del consultorio. Ignorando las miradas confundidas que tenían sus amigos. **

**-¡Sasuke, espera, no he terminado de curarte!-. Hablo la pelirrosa, tratando de detenerlo, pero el siguio.**

**Aun le dolia el golpe en la cabeza y la espalda lo mataba, pero su orgullo soportaría aquel dolor, antes de entrar nuevamente. Se habia retirado del lugar simplemente, sin que nadie le dijiera o hiciera algo. Se sintió estúpido.**

**-¡Oe, dobe, espera! ¡Aun estas herido! -. Gritaba Naruto, caminando tras su amigo. Tratándolo de hacer reaccionar. **

**-Hmph**

* * *

En ese momento decidió que debía "castigarla" por un tiempo más. Y todo iba bien, en ese aspecto. La chica sufría por él. Y no es que Sasuke estuviera feliz por eso, no le gustaba verla triste, con la mirada apagada cuando él, la ignoraba. Pero él era así, no sabía expresar sus sentimientos, ni descifrar lo que sentía. Aunque lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo, ni siquiera a el mismo. Esa era la única manera que el encontraba para saber que aún le importaba a ella.

Sin embargo, el destino le tenía preparado muchos obstáculos. Tuvo que haber llegado aquel opuesto de él, ese Sasuke de pacotilla. Y no le basto con eso, si no que aparte quería llevarse a _**su Sakura...**_. Un momento, dijo _su Sakura_.

Movió la cabeza desesperadamente y suspiro. Esta situación lo enloquecía, además de que estaba profundamente confundido. Se supone que no le debería de importar, pero las cosas no eran así. A quien quería engañar, diciendo, que no le interesa. Claro que le interesaba, y no iba a permitirlo. Tenía que deshacerse de él. Pero sin matarlo, eso estaba más que claro. Debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Su mente trabajaba rápido, en busca de una posible solución. Solo él podía hacerlo, quien más si no el conoce sus debilidades, claro que ese Sasuke era lo opuesto a él. Como un segundo Naruto, casi el mismo carácter de su amigo, pero… un momento…

Esa era la solución. Sabia, que, después de todo, Naruto daba buenas ideas. Y esa le parecía la mas perfecta. Podía encerrarlo durante algunos días, e ir con sakura para despedirse, como si él fuera el, o quizás tratarla mal, así ella diría que no iría. O más fácil, decirle que olvidara la propuesta, que ya no le interesaba, y listo. Así cuando soltara al otro sasuke y fuera hablar con sakura, ella lo mandaría a volar. El plan era perfecto

Nadie se daría cuenta. Tenían el mismo color de cabellos y ojos ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Podrían hacerse pasar uno por el otro y nadie notaria la diferencia, al menos en lo físico. Y en cuanto al carácter, podría observar durante unos días, para después poner en marcha su plan. Eso es, ya tenía la solución, ahora solo era cuestión de ponerlo en práctica. Lo siguiente, era encontrar a ese mujeriego idiota, que dañaba su reputación. Porque aparte de quererse llevar a su Sakura, por su culpa, ahora más chicas lo seguían, se acercaban, pensando que era él quien les coqueteaba.

-Hmph, baka.

Se levantó de su escondite y siguió caminando, repasando su plan. Le recordó el primer día en la academia, cuando Naruto intento capturarlo. Al final lo logro, después supo que se hizo pasar por el para hablar con su Sakura.

-Hmph, es demasiado infantil-. Pensó-. No puedo hacerlo…

Él era sasuke Uchiha, un hombre frio y… no hacia ese tipo de cosas jamás. Eso era para el "inmaduro de Naruto". Aunque, estaba mas que claro, que ese plan "inmaduro" se le ocurrió a él. Sin embargo, no podía rebajarse a eso ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrieran?

-Hay suficiente para todas-. Aquella voz, hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo a observar, encontrándose con su imagen. Camino hasta donde se encontraba. Le pediría por las buenas que se largara. Y si no funcionaba… tenia preparado su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

**Hola! :D espero que esten super bien chic s :) **

**Gomen por no actualizar la semana pasada, esta semana fueron mis primeros exámenes y tenia que estudiar .-. :s**

**esto no pasara tan seguido, porque no me gustaria perder el Hilo de la Historia :s ni tampoco que ustedes lo pierdan :s**

**Por fortuna ya acabaron!**

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen, se que quieren mas sasusaku! No coman ansias, pronto :D tengo que preparar el terreno para que suceda. Gracias por sus hermoso Rewiews :D **

**_Ross :_ **

Gracias por tu Rewiew :D Puuf... asi es la escuela .-. jejeje apenas hace un mes entre y OMG! :s La verdad es que aun estoy en eso, no se si incluirlo :S Quizas si, quizas no jejeje

**francheskat2 **

GRACIAS POR TU REWIWS :D Jejejej la verdad es que no habia pensado en ello! habria doble sasusaku, Doble naruhina (MenHina) creo que seria lindo, pero confuso :S jeje pero me agrada

**Atanih Hyuuga**

Gracias por tu rewiews :D me alegra que te gustara el pequeño naruhina, me divertí escribiendo la escena de la otra Hinata, es raro imaginarse a HInata asi. en fin Gracias nuevamente, espero que te guste la conti :D

**DESEE-NEE**

Jaja, te comprendo .-. tipico de los maestros jejeje

Gomen no lo resistí jejeje, pero definitivamente estamos de acuerdo, no hay mejor pareja para naruto que hinata :D , prometo mas sasusaku que naru hina,.Yo tambn, los polos opuesto se atraen, razon por la cual amo el sasusaku (i 3 sasusaku) espero que te guste el capitulo, próximamente mas sasusaku :D Gracia spor tu Rewiew

**darkzuryan**

Definitivamente no es lindo hacer tarea los sábados o domingos cuando solo quieres salir, por fortuna esta vez no tuve mucha :D Uff u.u Idiomas, es mi perdición jejeje reprobe mi examen de Ingles :o jejeje ejemm... Me encanta que te gustara el Naruhina :D y en cuanto al manga cada vez mejor :S todo estaba planeado desde un principio :O

Que genial :D mi primera fan jejeje espero no decepcionarte, subire mas seguido los cap, y habra mas sasusaku :s Gracias por tu Rewiew

**sakulali**

aquí te traigo un nuevo capitulo recien salido del horno jejeje Gracias por tu Rewiew :D

**Ariella**

jejej en eso estoy de acuerdo, naruto sera un inmaduro, pero sabe lo que siente. jejeje sasuke puede ser muy celoso aveces Gracias por tu Rewiew. Cuidate

**Luu-chan**

Gracias por tu Rewiew, espero te guste la conti :DD Menma, estoy pensando si aparecer lo o no jejeje :s espero que te guste la conti. Cuidate :D

**Invitado**

Gracias por tu Rewiew, creo que naruto teme mas por su vida ahora. jeje

**DULCECITO311**

Gracias por tu rewiew :D :s no creo que lleguen tanto quizas solo Hinata :D espero que te guste la conti. Próximamente Mas sasusaku :D Gracioas por leer :D Cuidate

**Saku-14 La Rosa Blanca sangriento**

Graciaspor tu Rewiew :D me alegro que te guste la historia jejeje :D en eso si, sakura es afortunada, porque mira que tener a dos sasuke OMG! espero que te guste la conti

**Bueno, pues eso es todo por ahora :DD en verdad, gracias por sus rewiews y seguir mi historia. ANTES me habian mencionado que con cualquier sasuke que se quede, terminaria siendo un sasusaku. Y es verdad. aunque soy fiel a un sasuke jejeje Aun asi, me gustaria saber que Opinan aerca de ello. seria lo mismo, ahora tengo mis dudas jejeje ****  
**

**¿REWIEWS?**

**Me gustaria saber tu opinion acerca de la historia.**

**Cuidense **

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Atte: MOONTL_UCHIHA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

...

* * *

**Decisiones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hay suficiente para todas-. Aquella voz, hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo a observar, encontrándose con su imagen. Camino hasta donde se encontraba. Le pediría por las buenas que se largara.

-Sasuke kun, siempre me habías parecido un cubito de hielo-. Aclaraba una chica, con una voz demasiado melosa, para el gusto de sasuke-. Pero veo que me equivoque.

-¡Eres tan guaw!-. Lo alaba una chica pelirroja, con pecas, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Hmph-. Bufo sasuke, llamando la atención del Playboy y sus acompañantes.

-¡Sasuke… Sasuke. Kya! -. Gritaron en coro las chicas, mirando para ambos lado. Habia dos chicos sexy´s, era normal que las hormonas se le alborotaran, a tal grado.

-Esto parece un sueño-. Anuncio una de ellas, tallándose con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Podrías hacer más clones?-. Pregunto la pelirroja, tomando por el brazo, al verdadero Sasuke. El, la miro con recelo, pero la chica ni siquiera lo noto.

-Tranquila chicas, que hay para todas.

-Hpmh, Idiota-. Murmuro sasuke.

-Parece que alguien de se levantó con el pie izquierdo, hoy-. Declaro el segundo azabache- Lindas podrían dejarme un momento. Necesito hablar con mi otro yo.

-Claro Sasuke Kun.

Las chicas se alejaron, sin dejar de mirarlos. El Playboy les mando un beso volado y ellas gritaron emocionadas.

-¿Qué hay de sakura?-. Cuestiono de repente el verdadero Sasuke. Haciendo que el segundo lo mirara, con los ojos entrecerrados, cambiando la sonrisa de hace un momento por una línea fina, que mostraba cierta seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-. Pregunto.

-Pensé que querías llevarla contigo

-Así es-. Asintió el segundo, intrigado por su respuesta.

-¿Qué hacías con esas chicas entonces?

-Sasuke, Sasuke… es increíble que seamos iguales y a la vez tan distintos-. Dijo el segundo azabache, negando con la cabeza-. Somos unos playboy, deberías sacarle provecho a ello

-Te pido que no vayas por ahí enamorando a todas esas chicas. No quiero que te confundan conmigo. Regresa a tu dimensión y deja la mía en paz -. Siseo Sasuke. Traducción: Deja a mi Sakura en paz.

-No te preocupes, lo hare pronto. En cuanto Sakura diga que sí-. Respondió el segundo, encogiéndose de hombros y, retándolo con la mirada. Desde que llegara, no lo habia visto ponerse tan serio. Al parecer, tenían algo más que el parecido.

-Yo no estaría seguro de que ella aceptara-. Susurro Sasuke, sin sentirse intimidado-. Sé que no lo hará

-¿Porque no lo haría? ¿Por ti?-. Cuestiono el segundo azabache, sonriendo de lado-. Hmph, ella me conto lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Intentaste matarla, más de una vez, y además siempre la has encontrado molesta-. Contraataco. Cada vez sonreirá más, al ver la reacción de Sasuke, le molestaba que le recordaran todo el daños que le habia causado a la oji jade.

-. ¿Cómo puedes encontrar molesta a una chica como ella? Es tan bonita, con esos ojos brillantes y ese cabello rosado, tan sedoso y ni hablar de sus labios-. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más-. Tuviste tu tiempo y lo desperdiciaste, ahora es mi turno…

No lo soportaba mas, ese idiota se lo había buscado. Lo tomo desprevenido haciéndolo chocar contra el árbol más cercano. Lo alzo y trato de controlarse para no matarlo ahí mismo. Aunque al segundo azabache le comenzaba a faltar el aire, su sonrisa seguía ahí.

-Estoy seguro que estaría feliz de irse conmigo-. Desafío, sin tener miedo de lo que pudiera suceder-. Seamos sinceros, soy más cool, guapo, sincero y más agradable que tú-

Se sentía la tensión en el aire. Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, a regañadientes soltó al otro sasuke.

-Hmph. No lo digo por mí-. Hablo por fin Sasuke, cunado pudo controlarse un poco-. Sakura aquí tiene a Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade y amigos, no los dejaría tan fácilmente

-Ahí tambien los tendrá, claro, un poco cambiados, pero al fin, ellos.

-No será lo mismo para ella-. Replico sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces, encontraremos otra manera-. Debatió torciendo la boca mientras meditaba.- Quizá yo pueda quedarme, tendría que encontrar alguna manera de controlar ese jutsu…

-Ni lo sueñes, esta es mi aldea y mi dimensión-. Lo interrumpió el azabache-. Además para que la quieras a ella, acabas de darme a entender, hace un rato, que podrías tener a cualquier chica. ¿Por qué sakura? ¿Por qué no la sakura de tu dimensión? Imagino que debe haber otra.

-Es verdad, soy un Uchiha después de todo. Pero quiero a sakura más que a cualquier otra chica. Ella es diferente a la otra

-Hmph, ahora veo, es por eso que quieres a ella. Pues la otra sakura no te hace caso. Claro, es todo lo contrario esta Sakura.

-Te equivocas. Puede que sea un Universo alterno, pero los sentimientos no cambian. O me equivoco, eh, sasuke.

El ambiente se tensó aún más, si las miradas fueran armas, esa sería una guerra y nadie la librarían. La sonrisa del segundo sasuke apareció después de unos segundos intensos. Sasuke se sorprendió, ese sujeto era raro. Hace un momento parecía querer asesinarlo y ahora sonreía.

-Sakura chan-. Saludo el alegre playboy.

La piel se le erizo por completo.

-Sasuke kun, hola-. Respondió al saludo, confirmando que no era una broma. Sakura camino posándose en medio de los dos, intencionalmente. Pero miraba al segundo azabache, tratando de ignorar a segundo.

-Hola Sasuke-. Dijo, al sentir la mirada penetrante del oji negro. Le miraba molesto. Claro que era normal viniendo del pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar borrar la sonrisa de si rostro. Aun le dolía su desprecio.

Lo había llamado ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué paso con el kun? Esa maldita imitación le estaba robando su sufijo. Genial, ahora estaba irritable por un tonto sufijo. ¬¬

-Qué bueno que te encuentro linda-. Hablo el segundo azabache, rompiendo con el silencio.-justamente iba por ti. Quería saber si quisieras ir al parque conmigo, o donde tú quieras. Y claro, si quieres

-H... Hai-. Respondió, con las mejillas coloreadas. Jamás pensó que Sasuke le fuera a pedir algo así, aunque claro, no era el Sasuke que ella conocía. Todo era de lo más extraño

Al verla sonrojarse, le fue inevitable fruncir el ceño. Estaba más que molesto. Esos sonrojos eran de él, siempre se los había dedicado, especialmente y únicamente a él. Nunca a nadie más. Se sentía ignorado, alguna vez había pensado en ello, que no le dolería si la pelirrosa lo ignorara, le daría igual. Sin embargo no era así.

-Bien, pues vamos.

Se había quedado solo, e ignorado. Suspiro. Estaba completamente enojado, frustrado, molesto, consigo mismo. Parecía un niño después de que le negaran ir al parque. Estaba molesto por que no le llamaran "Sasuke kun" y además, porque ella no se sonrojara con él. ¡Qué tontería! Y ahora, ella y ese sujeto darían una vuelta por el parque, comerían algo dulce, un helado tal vez, se tomarían de las manos… para después…

Oh… no… claro que no pasaría aquello…

De pronto sintió la necesidad de seguirlos. Si ese idiota intentaba hacerle algo el ahí estaría. Para protegerla. Aunque claramente sabía que no intentaría nada que ella no quisiera, y eso le preocupaba aún más.

Los seguía a una distancia prudente. Se habían detenido por un helado, tal como supuso el azabache. Después, su imitación trato de tomarla por la mano, y antes de que lo consiguiera, sasuke, sin ser consiente, invoco una serpiente, haciendo que esta callera en el hombro del sexy Play Boy. Este se espantó un poco, pues no era fanático, como él, de esos reptiles. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho para intervenir, gruño. ¿Qué le sucedía? Se estaba comportando de muy infantil, aun asi, no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Suspiro aliviado después de un rato al ver que no lo intentara de nuevo, pues parecería muy obvio.

La pelirrosa y el azabache decidieron detenerse después de un rato. Se sentaron en una banca cerca de un árbol, del parque. Sasuke se detuvo detrás de unos arbustos, a seguir observando en silencio. Se sentía completamente ridículo espiándolos, invadiendo el espacio de la chica. Sabía que estaba mal, pero se negaba a abandonar el lugar. Sakura reía, por las cosas que ese sasuke le estuviera diciendo. Mientras el verdadero azabache le dolía las manos de tanto apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño. La distancia era demasiada para escuchar lo que decían. Sin pensarlo dos veces activo su sharingan.

Por un rato estuvo escuchando los halagos que este le decía a la pelirosa, estuvo frunciendo el ceño tanto que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Y su dolor aumento cuanto este menciono lo que dijo cuando llego.

_-Sakura, has pensado la respuesta a mi propuesta-. Pregunto el playboy._

_La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció poco a poco, y bajo la mirada._

_-No lo sé sasuke kun, debo pensarlo._

_-Entiendo. Dime la verdad, ¿es por sasuke que no quieres irte, conmigo?_

_-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, ni conmigo._

_-Él fue, el motivo por el cual quisiste regresar… a pesar de que te suplique que te quedaras conmigo…_

_-Eso fue antes de que regresara, ahora, él está aquí y…_

_-Y ahora, no hay nada que te impida irte conmigo ahora. Cumpliste con lo que querías, puedes estar más tranquila._

_-Fue naruto quien cumplió, yo no hice más que estorbarles en el camino._

_-Eso no es verdad… pero ahora No hay nada que te detenga en este universo, por favor…_

_-Naruto… no puedo dejarlo, tampoco a tsunade sama, kakashi sensei, ino y… s… sai…_

_-Quizás no le guste la idea de que vengas conmigo pero… no lo dejas solo, hinata esta con el ahora y…_

_-Pero…_

_-Sakura, te prometo que nada cambiara, pero necesito saber ¿es por el verdad?_

_-Sasuke kun… yo_

_-ven conmigo ¿Qué dices?_

El playboy estaba muy cerca de sakura para el gusto del azabache. Que podía hacer, seguir tirándole serpientes para intervenir. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, ella aceptaría y se iria para siempre. Lo abandonaría ¿Por qué todo lo que él amaba tenía que dejarlo? Debía enfrentarlo, dejar de ser un cobarde y decir lo que sentía. Pero sabía que no habia oportunidad ya para el, la imitación de pacotilla tenía razón, el había tenido todo, el amor de la chica y no lo había aprovechado. Ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Estaba tan atento observando y perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se fijó que había alguien junto a él.

-¿Qué haces teme?-. Pregunto el rubio en un susurro, provocando que el azabache se sobresaltara. Lo había descubierto infraganti.

-Tsk.

-¿Estas escondiéndote de alguien?-. Pregunto Naruto, observando a su alrededor.

-Que te importa-. Musito sasuke, obligándose a abandonar el lugar.

-¿A quién observabas?-. Cuestiono nuevamente el rubio, curioso por saber.

-No estaba observando a nadie.

-Humm…-. El rubio miro, tratando de buscar lo que si amigo veía tan atento, y lo localizo. Una sonrisa lobuna se le formo en el rostro. No era tan idiota como sasuke creía, y el no era tan… tan… sasuke como naruto sabía.

-Esa es sakura chan y sasuke…

-Que bien-. Respondió el pelinegro, mostrándose indiferente. Se habia levantado dispuesto marcharse.

-¡Oh, ese idiota, que cree que está haciendo, quiere…!

Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la frase, con eso era mas que suficiente. El azabache giro para mirar y atacar. Pero ni siquiera estaban, el asiento donde hace un momento se encontraban, estaba vacío. Naruto lo miraba divertido, mordiéndose el labio, conteniéndose la risa. No aguanto mas, no pudo evitar carcajearse de su amigo. El azabache miro al rubio, entendiendo la maldita broma de la cual, él era la víctima.

-Sí que estas celoso teme-. Reía, tomando su estómago y aporreando los pies contra el piso.

-¡usuratonkachi!-. Rugió sasuke

-Glup, jeje, era broma teme

-Naruto… Más vale que corras porque

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Naruto corría por su vida, saltando de tejado en tejado. Corría lo más rápido que podía, si sasuke lo alcanzaba era hombre muerto. Conscientemente se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga. Diviso a lo lejos a la oji perla, sentada cerca de una fuente, leyendo un libro, tranquilamente. Hasta que los gritos del hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca se hicieron presentes, haciendo que brincara del susto, soltando su libro hacia la fuente, acompañado por ella. Se reincorporo, ayudada por el rubio que se encontraba ya junto a ella. La ayudo a salir de la fuente

-Gomen, Hinata chan.

-¿Qué sucede, naruto Kun?-. Pregunto preocupada la oji perla

-El teme, me perseguía… esta vez iba a matarme… protégeme hinata chan

-Yo te protegeré gatito, ese playboy no se acercara a ti-. De la nada había aparecido, posándose en frente de Naruto, en modo de pelea.

-¡Dobe!-. Grito Sasuke al llegar-. No seas cobarde.

-¿Uchiha?-. Indago la hinata falsa, encarnando una ceja, regresando a su posición normal-. ¿Qué paso con tu otra ropa?

-Hmph- es que a todos los lugares que fuera le recordaría a esa copia barata de él.

-¿Y con tus palabras? -. Cuestiono irónicamente la imitación de la oji perla.

-Hinata, te presento al teme de esta dimensión, teme ella es hinata, la loca desquiciada de la otra dimensión, de la cual te he hablado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Dijo la chica con un aura asesina. Naruto se escondió aún más atrás de Hinata.

-idiota-. Susurro sasuke.

-Vaya, déjame decirte que eres más agradable que el otro sasuke-. Menciono la chica- Me agradas uchiha.

-¡¿Qué?! Te parece más agradable este idiota que el otro sasuke

-Los dos me parecen igual de idiota, pero este, ha estado por más de un minuto aquí. Y no ha estado de pervertido, claro que neji tampoco está por aquí para apoyarlo. Aun asi…

¿Qué? Acaso lo habian tachado de _pervertido._

* * *

Esa situación ya la había vivido hace unos meses, era como un deja vu. La oscura habitación no mostraba mas que la frustración que sentía, la tristeza que la embargaba en aquel momento. Después de que regresara, se había encerrado en su habitación a oscuras.

_-Quizás no le guste la idea de que vengas conmigo pero… no lo dejas solo, hinata esta con el ahora y…_

_-Pero…_

_-Sakura, te prometo que nada cambiara, pero necesito que me digas ¿es por el verdad?_

_-Sasuke kun… yo_

_-ven conmigo ¿Qué dices?_

Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Daba vueltas por toda la cama tratando de despejarse un poco, pero no parecía funcionarle. ¿Qué es los que debía hacer? En verdad era buena idea alejarse de Konoha, para viajar a una dimensión falsa. Donde todo era lo contrario a lo que ella conocía.

Repasaba todo lo sucedido esa misma tarde, desde que llego y se encontró con los dos Sasuke. Inconscientemente había mirado al verdadero, tan callado, frio y distante con ella. Su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que el la ignoraba. Había dado un paseo por el parque con el segundo Sasuke, y la verdad es que se la había pasado bien, incluso por el mal momento en que le cayera una serpiente en el hombro, cosa que le recordó al azabache, habían reído por eso. Hasta que él le recordó su propuesta.

¿Qué pasaría si ella decidiera irse? ¿Estaría bien?

No dejaba de pensarlo. Lo más probable era que las personas pensaran que se había ido por ardida. O se había conformado, porque estaba obsesionada con el uchiha, algo por el estilo. Inventarían cualquier cosa. Como sasuke nunca le había hecho caso, no le quedaba de otra que irse con un falso uchiha. Pero la cosas no eran así, por supuesto que no. El segundo sasuke era demasiado bueno como para hacerle eso. No se lo merecía, lo único que había hecho, fue hacerle su sueño realidad, el sueño que tuvo una vez de pequeña. Le regalo aquel beso que tanto había añorado alguna vez. Las cosas no eran así…

Si ella decidía irse, era porque lo quería y punto. Se olvidaría de lo que pensaran los demás. Aprendería a amar al otro sasuke.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que estén super bien, Senti que la semana paso volando, quise subirlo antes pero no pude, aun tenia algunas modificaciones por hacerle. aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo :D espero lo disfruten, es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora jeje**

**Gracias por sus lindos Rewiew, me encanta leerlos :D**

**espero les haya gustado, aqui ya vemos un avance por parte de nuestro hermoso sexy cubiito de hielo sasuke kun! Creo que han sido suficientes celos no cree (por ahora)? o quieren mas! jeje **

**por cierto, alguien vio naruto shippuden! OMG! me habia emocionado pensando que era sasuke y luego resulto ser una imitación ¬¬ **

**Falta poco para el sasusaku 3 :D**

**Darkzuryan**

Arigato por tu Rewiew :D me divierte leerlo n_n. Si, sin duda sasuke sigue celoso jajajaja y orgulloso, no se decide a declarársele. Si, al fin acabaron, ahora solo me las arreglare con la tarea jejeje pero pues ya no es tanta presión .-., suerte en tus exámenes :D Gracias por responder, yo también siento lo mismo, si no se queda con el verdadero sasuke, no seria un sasusaku al 100% :S

**Akame Chan5**

Arigato por tu rewiew. Si exactamente, no creo que aparezcan mas personajes, los principales son sasusaku y algo de naruhina. Solo los menciono en algunos capítulos, pero yo tampoco les veo la necesidad de aparecerlos, quizás haga un excepción pero solo será puro SasuSaku 3 :D

**Sasur-chan Uchiha**

Gracias por tu rewiew, definitivamente coincidimos, naruto es tan lindo n_n. por qué lo pediste, un nuevo capítulo con un sasuke celoso xD

Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno

Gracias por tu Rewiew y estoy feliz que la encontraras. Mira que hay muchos fanfics buenos y es difícil a veces. :D Gracias nuevamente, disfruta el capitulo.

**DULCECITO311**

Si, quien pensaría eso de sasuke kun :3 jeje no sabe como hacerlo el es un vengador después de todo .-. jejeje definitivamente le hizo mucho daño a sakura jejeje lo hare sufrir un poquito mas jajajajaja solo tantito. sii seria todo un desafio para nuestro cubito de hielo capturar al otro sasuke

**Guest**

Gracias por tu Rewiew :D si, ahora esta sufriendo un poco de lo que sufrió sakura.

**Luu-chan**

Jejeje definitivamente sasuke cubito de hielo no sabe tratar a las mujeres jejeje. Gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio Luu chan :D arigato.

**DESEE-NEE**

Jajajajajajajaja xD (soy emo… incesto… hmp) jajaja sin duda. Gracias por tu Rewiew :D disfruta el capitulo. Arigatoo!

Hola! :D jajaja cuando sakura lo sepa ninguno de los dos se salvaran xD Gracias por tu Rewiew chan y por seguir mi historia desde el principio :D ntp, me alegra que los hayas podido leer, cuídate, disfruta el capítulo.

**Francheskat2**

Si, sasuke sexy playboy es un mujeriego después de todo .-. hehe sasuke cubito de hielo tampoco lo aprovecha hehehe muy buena imaginación :D seria increíble un capitulo en la shippuden asi, pero ps no .-. hehehe Gracias por tu Rewiew :D arigato, cuídate, nos leemospronto :D

**Rooss**

Jajaja Gracias por tu Rewiew Rooss! disfruta la conti, este capitulo creo que es el mas largo que he escrito, :D Cuidate, nos leemos pronto :D jejeje

**¿Rewiew?**

**atte: MoonTL_ uchiha **

**Matta ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

******Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

**UNA ILUSIÓN, NADA MAS.**

* * *

Si ella decidía irse, era porque lo quería y punto. Se olvidaría de lo que pensaran los demás. Aprendería a amar al otro Sasuke.

* * *

Dos sasuke se encontraban caminando por el bosque de Konoha.

-¿A dónde vamos? -. pregunto el playboy, después de un rato de silencio-. Solo espero no tardar, porque quiero ir por Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ante la mención de sakura.

-No tardaremos

-Creí que me odiabas

-Hmph

-Tomare eso como un no, no te odio. Aunque seas mas guapo y lindo que yo y te quieras llevar a Sakura, quien hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que la quiero.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. Solo faltaba un poco mas para llegar y acabar con su plan.

-¿Y dime, porque quisiste invitar? -. pregunto el segundo Sasuke, frunció el ceño al no recibir ninguna respuesta-. ¿No me digas que te gusto? Claro, un Uchiha siempre se gusta así mismo.

-solo quería hacer las paces y darte lo que te mereces-. Sonrió victorioso sasuke, y el segundo tuvo miedo de esas palabras. Sasuke movió su cabeza, indicándole que mirara al frente.

En ese momento 2 chicas salieron de la cabaña que estaba en frente de ellos.

-Hola muñequito, te vez algo cansado-. dijo una de ellas, mientras se acercaba al playboy

-Cierto, ven, queremos consentirte-. Completo la otra tomándolo del brazo

-No debería.

-No, no, de ninguna manera-. dijeron las dos, en unísono.

-Hmph, lo siento, pero debo ir a…

Las chicas lo tomaron por los brazos y lo empujaron hacia adentro, al principio se negó, pero después entro gustoso.

Sasuke caminaba atrás del susodicho. Entraron a la cabaña y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, tenía al segundo azabache amarrado y su boca estaba sellada con cinta. Las chicas había desaparecido. Esperaba que estuviera furioso, pero no era así. Este sonreía y unos instantes se había convertido en un tronco.

-Tsk-. El pelinegro sabía que no sería fácil atraparse así mismo.

-Sabia que no serias tan considerado conmigo. ¿Qué clase de ilusión era esa? -. Aunque las chicas fueron un bonito señuelo.

-idiota.

Si, el nombre era ridículo, y de alguna manera el también se llamaba idiota, al ponerle ese nombre. El enfrentamiento estuvo un tanto parejo. No había legado a mayores, solo un par de clones y troncos tirados, para tener con un sasuke atrapado y de nuevo dos chicas cuidándolo. No sabia cuanto tiempo se demoraría, era mejor actuar rápido.

* * *

Esperaba afuera de la torre de la hokage, asimilando la situación. Pensaba delicadamente que le diría, cada una de sus palabras eran meditadas, para no echarse de cabeza el mismo. Apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño, la noche anterior. Estuvo pensando, toda lo noche en lo mismo. Todas las alternativas que tenía, y la verdad es que eran muy pocas. Había tomado la apariencia del segundo y se veía estúpidamente sexy, pues todas le miraban.

Sin embargo, a él no le importaba, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, No había podido sacar aquellas palabras de esa odiosa imitación suya. Solo el mismo podría conocerse tan bien, y para su mala suerte, aquel segundo Sasuke se había dado cuenta de las cosas.

_-Te equivocas. Puede que sea un Universo alterno, pero los sentimientos no cambian. ¿O me equivoco? eh, Sasuke._

-Tsk

No era tonto. Se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos hacia la pelirosa. No podía seguir ocultándolo, claro, pero aún era todo un cobarde cuando se trata de sentimientos. Estaba siendo egoísta, al comportase de aquella manera. Suspiro con cansancio y espero un poco más. Todo acabaría en algunos minutos.

* * *

Después de un día tan agotador, Sakura al fin salía del hospital. Caminaba lentamente pensando en las palabras del playboy. Debía tomar una decisión, y eso era su dolor de cabeza desde los últimos días. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno, a su ya tomada decisión. Alzo la vista, frustrada por tanta presión, para encontrase con el origen de sus problemas. Aun no la había visto, pues tenia cerrados los ojos. Quizá el destino intentaba decirle algo. Él estaba ahí parado, esperándole. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Le quería, en verdad la quería. Sin esperar y pensar, salió a su encuentro.

-Sasuke kun-saludo la pelirrosa al verlo. El azabache, la miro y se sintió ¿feliz? Le había llamado **Sasuke kun**, como en los viejos tiempos.

Antes de que pudiera saludar, la chica se sujetaba de él. Sus delgados y finos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, y su rostro se escondía en su pecho, podía sentir su respiración.

Sasuke se sonrojo al instante y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos. No era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca. Pues en sus tiempos de genning la había cargado en varias misiones. Pero ahora era diferente. Hizo lo que hace tiempo había querido hacer, desde su llegada.

Se había imaginado varias veces, las posibles escenas-quien lo diría- El llegando y una pelirrosa arrojándose a sus brazos, para que él le abrazara. Pero por cuestiones del destino, esas ilusiones jamás se cumplieron… hasta ahora.

La rodeo con su brazos, sintiéndola flaquear. El siempre había sido más alto que ella, y ahora no era la excepción, se inclinó un poco. Escondió su rostro entre su cuello, aspirando aquel inconfundible aroma, a cerezos, que solamente ella poseía. Sakura se tensó y él lo sintió. Aquel momento era lo mejor de lo mejor, único. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que pudiera abrazarla nuevamente? Lo estaba disfrutando tanto, que casi se había olvidado de su verdadero propósito. Suspiro nuevamente, llenando sus fosas nasales. No sabía que pasaría después de esto, era mejor prevenirse. Su burbuja reventó, regresándolo a su realidad. Todo fue** _Una ilusión, nada más_**. Eso era, porque el sabia, que sakura creía, que, a quien abrazaba en aquel momento era a su imitación, el segundo sasuke.

Se mordió su labio e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por separarla de él. Ella lo soltó, y le miro confundida. Ella se acercó más a él, y trato de atraerlo a ella ¿quería besarle? Y el también lo deseo, sin embargo, la separa aún más. Si, era un completo cobarde cuando se trata de amor.

-Hmph…-dijo, ese estúpido monosílabo arruinaría todo. Carraspeo para corregir su error-. Hola Sakura-chan-. Saludo, torciendo una sonrisa, era lo máximo que podía hacer, cuando sabía que seguía. Se le hizo raro llamarla con ese sufijo "chan"

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto sakura

-si…-asintió sasuke, la situación se estaba yendo de sus manos. Esto resultaba demasiado difícil, el otro sasuke era muy parlanchín, a comparación de él. Sasuke prefería guardar sus pensamientos para el mismo. Además de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Sasuke kun-. Lo llamo sakura, atrayendo la atención del ía hablar contigo… respecto a la pregunta.

-Claro, te escucho-. Dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Los nervios lo carcomían vivo, esa era la respuesta de la pelirrosa. Si ella decía que si, no habría marcha atrás, la perdería para siempre. Tenía que arruinar aquello de una vez.

Sakura agarraba su ropa, mostrando su nerviosismo. Esos gestos no decían nada bueno para el azabache.

Sasuke, miro a ambos lados y vio a una chica de cabellos cafés y ojos negros acercarse. Y como de costumbre, la chica, al verlo, empezó a contornearse más, el susodicho no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y pensar que era patética.

-Bueno, pues he estado pensando y-. Empezó sakura-… creo que lo mejor…

Sasuke miro a la chica que se acercaba, y sakura alzo la mirada para encontrarse completamente ignorada. Mira a la pelirrosa de soslayo, su actitud le había sorprendido solo un poco.

-…Eh, sasuke kun ¿Me estas escuchando?-. Pregunto temerosa la oji jade. Sabía que ese sasuke era un mujeriego, pero él había dicho que le quería. Sin embargo, acababa de coquetear, con una extraña, en frente de ella. Cosa que jamás había hecho. Al menos delante de ella.

El azabache asintió, sin mirarla, si quería dejar mal al otro, debía hacerlo bien. Ese estúpido no podía salirse con la suya.

-… entonces pensé que…-. Empezó de nuevo Sakura, un poco insegura de su decisión, el verlo actuar de aquella manera, la confundía-. Yo, quiero irme… co…

-Hola lindura…-interrumpió de nuevo a la oji jade, mirando a una chica de cabellos cafés, mientras pasaba. La chica le guiño el ojo, siguiendo su camino algo indecisa.

Sakura estaba más sorprendida y ya no le miraba. No entendía que pasaba. Miraba el piso, sin atreverse a verlo. ¿Es que acaso estaba jugando con ella? Porque ahora. Si, el Uchiha se sintió el ser más miserable del planeta, y lo era.

-Sabes que sakura chan… sasuke, llamando la atención de la oji jade-. Olvídalo, no importa. Quédate aquí…

- Yo pensé que… voz se le quebró sin poder continuar y sin entender nada.

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar para nuestro querido azabache, diviso a Naruto que salía del hospital, tomándose su estómago. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera empachado de tanto ramen. Naruto lo miro, pero sasuke le ignoro. El oji azul apresuro el paso, hacia donde se encontraban. Algo andaba mal. Podía ver a su amiga con la mirada cacha y una mano en su pecho.

-Se lo que pensaste-. Se apresuró a decir, Sasuke-. En verdad me gustas, pero no importa, yo soy así, no quiero una chica para toda la vida. Así que...

-¡Sasuke baka, eres peor que el de aquí!-. Grito naruto, al llegar donde se encontraban. Había escuchado lo último. La sangre le hervía. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con la indiferencia de su amigo, para que esta imitación le hiciera aquello?

-No te metas Naruto. Esto no te incumbe-. Espeto sasuke.

-¿Pero quién te crees para…

-No te preocupes sakura-. Soy una tonta-. Murmuro-. Creí que qui…zas.

La voz de la oji jade se quebró, sin poder decir más.

La estaba haciendo sufrir nuevamente.

Naruto no sabía si golpearlo o golpearlo. Si definitivamente lo golpearía. Solo esperaba que a Sakura no le importara o quizás le agradecería.

El silencio reino. Sakura no sabía que hacer ¿debía salir corriendo? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de reaccionar.

-¡Hola sakura- chan! –Saludaron

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en el recién llegado, dos de ellos se sorprendieron y el tercero frunció el ceño. Su plan no había funcionado. Naruto no comprendía lo que pasaba.

La pelirrosa fue la primera en reaccionar. Sus ojos se movían en dos direcciones, en dos Sasukes. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Porque los dos sasukes estaban saludándola de aquella manera, y porque estaban vestidos igual? El ambiente se tensó, aun más

-¿Sasuke kun? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque hay dos como tú?

-Eso ya lo sabias-. Dijo el verdadero sasuke, tratando de confundirla para ganar el tiempo. Aunque francamente, sabía que no había salida.

Sakura le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Parece que alguien quiere ser como yo-. Dijo la imitación, torciendo una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Hmph-. Bufo sasuke. Y desde ese momento odio aún más aquel monosílabo, tan propio de él. Sakura le miro, no era necesario ya, más preguntas.

-¿Sasuke, porque tu… -. No sabía que decir, ni que pensar. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Sakura-. La llamo el playboy, atrayendo su atencion-. Te he estado buscando porque quería saber tu respuesta, si ya la tienes. Este jutsu se sale de mi control…

La chica miro con enojo al verdadero Sasuke. Él no se inmuto ningún poco, hasta que escucho las palabras de la chica y el golpe que recibió por parte de ella. No lo mandado a volar, solo fue una bofetada.

-Eres un idiota uchiha. Te odio

Sin eso y más se merecía. Era un idiota, el idiota más grande del planeta, incluso más que naruto. Le había dolido la bófeta, sakura tenía una fuerza descomunal. Pero lo que más le dolió, fue saber que la había perdido para siempre.

-Sasuke kun ¿podemos hablar en mi departamento?-. Pido sakura, al playboy.

Este asintió, con una sonrisa. La pelirrosa empezó a caminar sin mirar a nadie más. Solo quería llegar a su casa.

- Gracias Sasuke-. Agradeció, antes de correr hacia la oji verde.

Naruto se encontraba ahí parado, completamente estupefacto. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, ni siquiera entendía aun lo que había pasado. ¿Y porque el playboy le agradecía a su amigo?

Sasuke visualizo a sakura, alejarse cada vez más, y con esa imitación. No había nada más que hacer. Empezó su camino sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

-¿Teme?-. Lo llamo naruto, pero sasuke no se detuvo-. ¿Qué fu lo que paso? Acaso tu…

-No digas nada naruto

-Debo decirte que fue un estupendo plan, dettebayo. No esperaba eso de ti, pense que eras el señor -. Pensé que sakura chan, no te interesaba. Aunque estuvo mal que la trates asi, ella te quiere.

-No me interesa.

-Vamos teme, admítelo. Te gusta sakura chan.

-No digas tonterías naruto…

-Mmmmm. Sasuke, no estoy seguro si lo que pienso es lo que trataste de hacer. Intentaste evitar que Sakura se vaya, pero fue muy estúpido de tu parte hacer aquello. La vas a perder.

Sasuke desapareció, dejando a un Naruto completamente solo y confundido.

* * *

Ni el baño la había relajado. Caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía dejar de moverse, necesitaba hacer algo para dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Suspiro profundamente y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

¿Por qué Sasuke hizo aquello? ¿Por qué disfrazarse del Playboy? ¿Qué quería? O ¿para qué? Aquellas preguntas sin respuesta la tenían mareada. ¿Es que acaso le importaba a sasuke?

No, no, no, eso era imposible, se negaba a creerlo. Sasuke no podía estar interesada en ella. Siempre lo habia querido, pero sasuke, a ella, no. es que simplemente era imposible. Era sasuke de quien hablaba, el chico vengador, frio, que siempre la encuentra molesta. Aunque le había abrazado hace un rato. Hasta sintió su respiración en su cuello. Claro que todo era una farsa, no podía saber si aquello era parte de su plan. Pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Y si, si era posible. Y Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella. No lo creía, ni lo creería aunque el llegase y se lo digiera. Sin contar que aquello jamás pasaría.

-_Sueñas demasiado sakura_-. Pensó la pelirrosa-. _Ilusiones, ilusiones._

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormitar un poco.

_Toc, toc._

Se levantó perezosamente, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie. Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar asombrase. Ahí, enfrente de ella, estaba sasuke, el verdadero sasuke. Pues estaba vestido como el, al menos que el playboy se disfrazara de el para confundirla aún más. Su semblante era frió pero sus ojos suplicaban, algo que ella no comprendía. Abrió la boca dispuesta a averiguarlo pero él se adelantó.

* * *

**Hola chic s!**

**Mil disculpas! lo lamento, no pude actualizar la semana pasada, ni ayer, y ni hoy lo iba hacer. desde la semana pasada tenia el capitulo pero me faltaba editarlo y ayer quise subirlo pero estaba Bloqueada!, no se me ocurría nada. Ademas de que para esta semana tengo 4 exposiciones :O pero pues después de escuchar lagunas canciones y recordar las ideas quedo este capitulo. espero lo disfruten!**

**Como podrán ver, Nuestro hermoso cubito de Hielo, fue un idiota! Miren que tratar a sakura de aquella manera. :s Naruto ya se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo y sakura esta cada vez mas confundida. El pelinegro es impredecible. **

**Me gustaría saber su opinión ¿que les pareció?**

**No faltan mucho capítulos, ya se acerca a su final, unos dos o tres quizás, no se :s**

**Y pensar que empezó como One-shot :D**

**Gracias por sus rewiews!**

**CAMI-SEMPAI**

**aRrIeLla 95**

**DEESE NEE**

**GUEST**

**Sakulali**

**Francheskat2**

**Guest 2**

**Rooss**

**Arrigato a tod s! :DD las Quiero!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte: MoonTL_UchIha **

**¿REWIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto-sama** :D

* * *

_Toc, toc._

Se levantó perezosamente, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie. Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar asombrase. Ahí, enfrente de ella, estaba sasuke, el verdadero sasuke. Pues estaba vestido como el, al menos que el playboy se disfrazara de el para confundirla aún más. Su semblante era frio, pero sus ojos suplicaban, algo que ella no comprendía. Abrió la boca dispuesta a averiguarlo pero él se adelantó.

-Sakura-. Le nombro, antes de que ella pronunciara algo.

-Humm… ahora si eres tú, ¿qué quieres uchiha?-. Dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo, demostrando cierto fastidio. Sin darse cuenta que aquello era un golpe bajo para sasuke.

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?-. Pidió el pelinegro sin dejarla de mirarla. Le dolía que lo tratara así, aunque sabía que se lo merecía, pues el, la había tratado así, ciento de veces.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No quería ver ni mucho menos hablar con nadie, y sobre todo con sasuke.

-No, si vienes de nuevo a burlarte de mí, pierdes tu tiempo-. Aclaro-. Largo

Sakura tomo la puerta, obligándose a cerrarla, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sasuke la detuvo.

-Oye-. Sus orverdes se posaron en el pelinegro, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Era una lucha de miradas, en la cual, a pesar de que sasuke no la mirara molesto, ella termino perdiendo. Cualquiera mirada que el uchiha hiciera, ella terminaría cediendo, al final lo dejo pasar. Sasuke dio, no más, de cuatro pasos y se detuvo. Se volvió sobre sí mismo, para mirarla nuevamente.

-No vine a burlarme de ti- respondió sasuke, después de un rato de silencio. Sakura no le miraba, tenía lo brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, reprimiéndose las ganas de gritarle-. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero disculparme.

Aquellas palabras sirvieron para que sakura por fin le mirara con los ojos abiertos, totalmente sorprendida. Sasuke estaba en su casa ¿disculpándose? ¿Con ella?

-¿Tú… quieres disculparte?-. Pregunto la pelirrosa con escepticismo.

Sasuke asintió.

-Lo lamento-. Susurro.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, en el que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Sakura había quedado en shock, no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien. Todo parecía imposible. Es que simplemente así era.

-¿Lo lamentas?-. Pregunto la pelirrosa en un susurro, y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Es todo lo que dirás?-. Dijo sakura, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

Sasuke sabía a qué se refería con aquellas palabras. Antes de que tocara la puerta, presentía a lo que se enfrentaría. Y no se equivocó.

-Siento haberte tratado mal-. Respondió el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada. No estaba listo para mirarla a los ojos, y decirle aquello que tantos problemas le había traído-. También por tratar de dejar mal a "sasuke"

-y…-. Dijo sakura, invitándolo a continuar. Su respuesta era vaga y no respondía las dudas de la chica. Necesitaba saber más, saber si lo que haría estaba bien, o no.

-¿lo siento?-. Formulo sasuke dudosamente, sin saber que más hacer. Aunque entendía perfectamente la palabra de la chica, su mirada lo decía todo.

-No-. Negó, sakura, con la cabeza

-¿No?-. Le cuestiono el pelinegro, haciéndose al desentendido.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, completamente exasperada. Ninguno de los dos era tonto, y conocían a que punto querían llegar ambos. Ella buscaba explicaciones y el esquivaba aquellas explicaciones.

-Quiero saber porque lo hiciste-. Aclaro la oji jade, mirándolo a los ojos suplicantes, cansada de darle vueltas al asunto. La situación le parecía tonta. Sasuke no era idiota, como para tenerle que explicar lo que quería saber-. ¿Solo para hacerme sentir mal?-. Pregunto nuevamente al no obtener respuesta-. Claro como tú ya lo había hecho, solo faltaba él y por eso te vestiste como él. No soportas que el otro sasuke no me trate mal, como tú lo haces. ¿Es eso, eh sasuke? Tu maldito orgullo siempre tiene que ser.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin ser meditadas, ni quería hacerlo. Estaba perdiendo la cordura con sasuke.

-Estás loca-. Le acuso sasuke, completamente apaciguado, no quería empeorar "mas" el asunto-. No es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Solo vine a disculparme, ya lo hice así que me voy-. Dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar, hasta la salida.

-bien-. Silencio-. Pues no acepto tus disculpas-. Lo reto la pelirrosa, haciendo que sasuke se detuviera y le mirara confundido, con las cejas encarnadas. Claro, el esperaba que le disculpara, pero sakura no se la pondría fácil.

-¿Qué?-. Musito sasuke, sin creer lo que había escuchado-. ¿Por qué?-. Pregunto. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella-. Hmph…. Siempre tienes que ser tan molesta… ¿porque no lo puedes dejar así?

-¡Por qué tú eres siempre tan orgulloso!-. Lo acuso la oji jade, subiendo la voz. El pelinegro se sorprendió, jamás le había gritado.

-¡Vine hasta aquí a disculparme!-. Grito sasuke, completamente molesto. Esto jamás lo había esperado. Sinceramente, el había creído que sakura correría hasta sus brazos. _Estúpido_, mil veces _estúpido_. Como pudo creer aquello después de lo que había hecho.

-¡Pues tus disculpas no son completas, así que no te perdono!- concluyo la oji jade, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡No lo hare! ¡Adiós!-. Grito.

-¡Hmph!-. Bufo el pelinegro, sumamente enojado saliendo del lugar. Solo había empeorado las cosas.

-¡Hmph!-lo imito la pelirrosa. Parecía una niña chiquita haciendo berrinche, como cuando no le compran un dulce y ella llora. Tomo el marco de la puerta, y la empujo cerrándola con fuerza, para que esta terminara rompiéndose-. ¡Kyaaa!

Por una parte agradecía que sasuke se marchara. De no ser así, serían sus huesos los que estuviera recogiendo en aquel momento. Simplemente no se esperaba aquello, todo parecía una broma del destino, una estúpida ilusión.

* * *

Después de que su rubio amor saliera corriendo a causa de su imitación, ella se había quedado sola en ichiraku. Lo más seguro era que naruto no regresara, hasta que pasara el peligro. Es decir, hasta que la segunda hinata desapareciera. Salió del puesto de ramen, dispuesta a llegar a su casa, su tarde había acabado. Todo por aquella chica que se parecía a ella. Mentira, no eran iguales, ni física ni mentalmente. Ella siempre andaba tan descubierta, mientras ella no. ella iba con los labios pintados y ella siempre era más natural.

La llegada de una segunda hinata, había complicado un poco las cosas. Ahora su naruto kun no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. Pues se la pasaba escondiéndose de la otra hinata o siendo interrumpidos. Y aquello le preocupaba un poco a lo oji perla. El asunto de dos hinatas, era algo exasperante. Ahora podía comprender un poco a sasuke, y su situación con sakura. Sinceramente ella haría lo mismo, si se atreviera, para que su naruto no se fuera jamás. ¿Qué pasaría si su naruto se decidiera ir con ella? ¿Si se enamoraba de ella? ¿O si la confundía con la segunda hinata? ¿Ella que haría?

Suspiro, bajando la mirada. No, naruto no podía cambiarla por ella ¿O sí?

-¿Hinata?-. La llamaron, regresándola a la realidad. Su rostro se ilumino al escuchar aquella voz que tanto amaba. Alzo la mirada, topándose con unos hermosos ojos azules, que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, algo no estaba nada bien.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Pregunto la oji perla, entrecerrando la mirada, quizás había enloquecido y ahora alucinaba.

Se parecía tanto a su naruto kun, y a la vez era tan diferente. Tenía el cabello negro, no estaba vestido con sus típicos colores, sin contar que se parecía un poco a sasuke, excepto por las marcas de los cachetes. Pero seguía teniendo esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba a la oji perla.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí?-. Indago el chico pelinegro, alzando una de sus cejas negras.

-Cre…o que me con…fundes-. Balbuce hinata, esquivándolo para seguir su camino, y antes de que pudiera avanzar más, él se posó delante de ella y la tomo por los hombros. Hinata enrojeció por el atrevimiento del sujeto. Abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar, pero el chico la interrumpió.

-¿Qué paso con tu bonita ropa?-. Pregunto-. No me digas que el pervertido de Neji, estaba por aquí

Parpadeo seguidamente, creyendo estar dormida. Había escuchado bien…

-¿Neji? ¿Pe… pervertido?

Acaso le había dicho a su hermano ¿pervertido? La impresión fue tanta, que Hinata termino desmayada. Y antes que cayera al piso, el oji azul la sostuvo.

* * *

Las cosas se habían salido de su control. Sabía que acabaría así, pero quería intentarlo. Él no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, estaba de más decirlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había marcha atrás. Lo había mandado todo por el caño, desde aquel momento, del estúpido plan. Ahora pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos. No había manera de remediar su error. Le pidió disculpas, y ella lo rechazo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Suplicarle? Claro, esa era su última opción.

Suspiro por milésima vez. Estaba tan agotado, era demasiado por un día. Necesitaba descansar y pensar las cosas con claridad. Lo mejor era llegara su casa y tratar de dormir un rato. Las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza.

_-… no te perdono_

Aquello no hubiera sucedido si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, desde un principio. Ahora estaba de más decir que lo odiaba. Bien merecido se lo tenía. Si esos malditos celos no hubieran actuado por si solos.

-pss… sasuke-. Lo llamaron, regresándolo a la realidad.

El pelinegro mira para todos lados, pero no había nadie... siguió caminando, cuando, lo llamaron de nuevo. Entrecerró la mirada, sin embargo no vio a nadie que conociera y decidió seguir caminando, quizás estaba enloqueciendo. Caminaba lentamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, observando el cielo perfectamente pintado de naranja y amarillo. Iba tan distraído, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, que ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Una mano salió del arbusto, tomándolo del pie. El pelinegro por instinto, trato de defenderse, pateando la mano, para que lo soltara.

-Auch-. Se quejaron-. Eres un idiota sasuke-. Le musito el arbusto.

Oficialmente he enloquecido, pensó sasuke. Se acercó más al arbusto para probar nuevamente y, suspiro aliviado cuando visualizo a naruto.

-¿Qué haces ahí dobe?-. Pregunto sasuke, al ver en cuclillas a naruto, detrás de los arbustos, sobándose la mano.

Naruto lo tomo por el brazo, obligándolo a bajar, hasta caer al piso.

-Tsk-. Se quejó sasuke, dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente-. Usura…-. Trato de gritarle pero el rubio le tapó la boca antes que terminara su insulto.

-Shhh-. Lo silencio naruto sin quitarle la mano de encima. Sasuke se retorcía para que le soltara, y al ver que no funcionaba, le mordió la mano. Las personas, que en ese momento pasaban, le miraban raro. Y como no, si estaban detrás de un arbusto forcejando.

-Eres un salvaje teme-. Lo acuso el rubio, sobándose la mano mordida.

-Y tu un sasuke-. ¿Qué haces escondido aquí, dobe?

-Me escondo de hinata.

-¿de hinata?

_-¡Naruto!-._ Gritaron a lo lejos, haciendo que el rubio se le erizara la piel. Esa chica era un peligro para él.

-sí, de esa loca, hinata-. Aclaro el oji azul.

-Creí que querías que las chicas te persiguieran.

-Eso fue hace mucho teme. Y no "las chicas", solo sakura ó-. ¿Por cierto, hablaste con ella?-. El azabache asintió-. ¿Y qué te dijo?

-No acepto mis disculpas

-¡¿Qué le hiciste ahora teme?!-. Grito el rubio, levantándose de golpe, para acusar a su amigo, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, dobe-. Se defendió sasuke, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hubo un silencio total, en el que solo se miraban. El ambiente se congelo y el rubio quedo completamente azul -. Baka-. Le Susurro sasuke

Naruto trago y giro lentamente al toparse con la mirada de la chica. _Moriré,_ pensó.

-¡Naruto!-. Chillo la oji perla, atrevida. Corriendo a toda velocidad hasta él.

-¡aaahhhhhhh!-. Grito naruto, girando de golpe para empezar a correr-. ¡Hablaremos más tarde teme!-. Aulló a lo lejos.

El oji azul corría como alma que lo lleva el diablo. Sabía que si lo atrapaban era hombre muerto y, terminaría siendo castrado por la hyuga.

-Te atrapare gatito, y te llevare conmigo-. Chillaba la segunda hinata, sonriendo victoriosa, al darse cuenta lo poco que le faltaba para alcanzarlo.

-No quiero ir a esa dimensión de locos

_"Esquivaba"_ a todas las personas pidiéndole perdón, y recibiendo algunos insultos. Buscaba un buen lugar para esconderse, pero no encontraba ninguno.

En el puesto de ramen, ni pensarlo, no era tan tonto, sabía que sería el primer lugar donde buscarían, y aun más obvio si estaba junto a hinata y ese sujeto de cabello negro. Se detuvo en seco, para mirar nuevamente. Era Hinata, con otro.

-¡Hinata!-. Rugió naruto. Aquel sujeto estaba muy cerca de su chica

-na…naruto… kun-. Tartamudeo su oji perla, al escuchar su voz. Giro para encontrase con los ojos furiosos del rubio.

-¡Cómo te atreves a engañarme!-. Gritaba naruto, dando pasos agigantados, hasta aquel sujeto-. Y en el puesto de ramen-. Concluyo el oji azul dramatismo.

-No es lo que piensas naruto kun.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?

-Él es…

-No volvemos a ver, naruto-. Interrumpió el chico, mientras giraba para que lo pudiera verlo mejor.

-¿M...? ¿Menma?-

El pelinegro sonrió divertido, al escuchar que lo habían reconocido. El rubio tomo a hinata por el brazo pasándola detrás de él, para protegerla. Aquel gesto, hizo que menma riera aún más.

-Tranquilo, no le hare daño-. Argumento menma.

En aquel momento llego la segunda hinata, su rostro de alegría cambio por completo, al encontrase con el pelinegro.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí menma?-. Le grito.

-¡Hinata!-. Le llamo menma, completamente feliz-. Al fin te encuentro. Te había confundido por completo con esta chica-. Explicaba el chico, mientras caminaba hasta la recién llegada, quien no parecía igual de feliz que el-. Se parecen tanto, es como un sueño-. Aclaraba, tratando de tocar, a la primera hinata, quien seguía escondida detrás del rubio.

-Aleja tus manos de hinata, Idiota-. Reclamo naruto, a lo que menma sonrió.

Es que todos ellos están locos, pensaba naruto. Primero sasuke, después hinata, y ahora menma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto de nuevo, la segunda hyuga, de brazos cruzados.

-Sakura me pidió ayuda para venir a este lugar-. Explico el pelinegro, acercándose más a ella.

-Hmph, de nuevo ella.

-No es lo que parece Hinata. Déjame explicarte-. Pedía el chico, completamente desesperado.

Mientras hinata y naruto miraban a ambos lados sin entender que sucedía. Estaban en medio de una pelea de ¿novios?

-Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios sucede aquí-. Pidió naruto, al escuchar, engaño y sasuke y sakura en la misma oración-. ¿Porque estás aquí?

* * *

**Cha cha cha chaaaann!**

**Hola chicas y chicos!**

**Mil disculpas por no subir capitulo la semana pasada, estaba hasta el tope con las tareas 8la historia de mi vida.-.) Esta semana que pasó tuve exámenes y puf… cortaron por completo mi inspiración. Ayer fue cumpleaños de mi hermanita, y termino bien tarde que termine completamente agotada: S. ¡pero ya estoy de regreso!**

**Que les pareció el capitulo=? **

**Gracias por sus HERMOSOS rewievs que me animan a seguir con la historia. De no ser así, hoy no habría capitulo :s, sé que esperaban que por fin el cubito de hielo se le declarara a sakura, pero por falta de suficiente imaginación (gracias a los exámenes) no fue así, pero no desesperen que será en el siguiente ;) shhh**

**Gracias a**

**Sakulali**

Jejeje gracias por tu review :3 , sera en el próximo capitulo lo mas seguro ;) cuídate, que estes bien.

**Luu-chan26**

Gracias por tu review, jejeje ntp sera pronto, nuestro querido sasuke kun es muy difícil :s en cuanto a tu pregunta :s sakura ha tomado una decisión que se sabrá el próximo capitulo :S Quizas se vaya o quizás no, el caso es que sasuke sufrirá :O cuídate! Que este bien :D

**Klau-chan**

Jajaja definitivamente seria una situación difícil. :S pero concuerdo contigo, yo me quedaría con el mudo sasuke kun :3 hehehe el ser callado lo hace irresistible, al menos para mi :s le da un toque especial jajajaja :3 Graax por tu review Klau chan :3 espero disfrutes el capitulo

**Rooss**

Definitivamente pudo planear algo mejor, pero los celos lo tienen mal :S jejeje y en vez de arreglarlo lo empeora cada vez mas :O jejejejeje Graax por tu review ¡! Que estes bien XOXO

No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno

Grax por tu review que estes bien :D espero disfrutes el capitulo

**DEESEE-NEE**

Jajajaja concuerdo contigo, y creo que este capitulo resuelve tu duda sobre una segunda sakura :O muhahaha!

Gracias por tu review, es difícil escoger a un solo sasuke :3 ! y mas el final, aun no lo pienso, espero todo salga bien jejejeje y te guste el final..Gracias! Que estes bien :D

**sasura-chan uchiha**

Jejeje ntp, me alegra tenerte de vuelta, gracias por tu review :D

Cuidate y disfruta el capitulo.

**aRiElLa 95**

Gracias por tu review :D disfruta el capitulo :D cuídate

**Sak-2211**

Me alegro que te encantara :D. Gracias por tu review n_n Disfruta el capitulo :3 que estes bien

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana, o quizás lo suba antes :3

**Por cierto! Alguien vio el manga :O? NO puedo creer que kakashi matara a rin :O alguna vez lo pensé pero me rei de mi misma! Me parecía ridículo y tonto OMG! Cuando lo vi O_O me quede en shock! ¿!Porque!? :3 espero con ansias el miércoles :O**

**Grax nuevamente por sus reviews!**

**Que estén bien Besos y abrazos!**

**Atte: MoonTL_uchiha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto-sama** :D

**Una Ilusion, Nada mas.**

* * *

_Mientras Hinata y Naruto miraban a ambos lados sin entender que sucedía. Estaban en medio de una pelea de ¿novios?_

_-Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios sucede aquí-. Pidió Naruto, al escuchar, engaño y Sasuke y Sakura en la misma oración-. ¿Porque estás aquí?_

_-y quiero la verdad-. Pidió Naruto._

_-Bueno-. Vacilo Menma-. Es una larga historia._

_-Tenemos toda la tarde para escucharlos_

* * *

-Pero pensé que a su Sakura no le interesaba Sasuke-. Dijo Naruto, después de que, Menma, le contara lo que sucedió.

-Las dimensiones cambian, al igual que las personalidades, pero los sentimientos no-. Respondió Menma, con la mirada fija en el plato de ramen, que aun no habia tocado-. Él que su Sasuke trate diferente a Sakura, no quiere decir que no le interese.

-Solo que en nuestra dimensión, él lo contrario, sus sentimientos de Sasuke son más obvios que los de Sakura-. Completo la segunda Hinata.

-Ahora lo sé-. Afirmo Naruto, recordando lo que había hecho, Sasuke, para retener a Sakura. Suspiro lentamente antes de continuar-. Entonces su Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke.

-Sí, Sakura está enamorada de nuestro bakasuke-. Declaro el pelinegro-, sin embargo no lo demuestra. Lo ignora como lo hace, Sasuke, aquí. Aun así ellos lograr tener una relación.

-Pero Sasuke dijo que-. Replico Hinata.

-Mintió-. Contesto la segunda Hyuga-. Ellos se querían, pero… la historia es más que eso

-Tenemos tiempo-. Anuncio la oji perla

-No creo que sea buena idea-. Balbuceo Menma, mientras miraba a la segunda Hinata, con una sonrisa tonta.

-Vamos Menma-. Animo la segunda oji perla, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras apretaba los palillos, hasta romperlos-, háblales de lo que hiciste con la pelo de chicles.

El ambiente se tensó, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. El aura negra de la segunda Hinata, incrementaba poco a poco. Menma trago duro, sonriendo nerviosamente. Sabía que nadie saldría librado de la furia de Hinata.

-Hinata chan, ya te explique que entre ella no pasó nada-. Dijo él pelinegro-, Mal interpretaste las cosas, y gracias a esos basuke tuvo problemas-. Concluyo el oji azul, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. Era hombre muerto.

Hinata trono sus dedos de las manos y se levantó dispuesta a golpearlo. Naruto disfrutaba el espectáculo, su sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Bien merecido se lo tenía, ¿quién se creía para haber invitado a su novia al puesto de ramen? Su lugar sagrado.

-Naruto kun, haz algo-. Pidió la oji perla.

-Pero Hinata-. Replico Naruto, mirando a la Hyuga, quien le veía preocupada. No podía negarse a esa mirada-. Está bien-. Susurro el rubio, haciendo pucheros con la boca. Hinata sonrió complacida.

-H...Hinata-. Llamo el oji azul, haciendo que esta lo mirara con curiosidad, al igual que Menma-. Po…Podrías contarnos lo sucedido-. Balbuceo el rubio.

La ira de la chica se desvaneció rápidamente, haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran. La segunda oji perla sonrió y se sentó nuevamente.

-Bueno, verán, Menma y yo éramos tan felices, y Sakura y Sasuke también lo eran, después de darse cuenta que se querían-. Explicaba-. Pero un buen día, ellos pelearon, Menma, fue a "hablar" con Sakura para que se reconciliara con su "amigo" y entonces, la beso y abrazo

-Yo no la bese-. Se defendió el pelinegro.

Ahora entendía, porque cuando se encontraron, Hinata quería matar a Sakura. Todo le parecía tonto, absurdo y sin sentido.

-Entonces, Sasuke lo vio, al igual que yo, después de eso Sakura huyo

-Ella no huyo

-No la intentes defender. Después de eso, ustedes llegaron, Menma era un sexy loco desquiciado y Sasuke un mujeriego de primera. Entonces Sakura llego, Sasuke la vio y se "enamoro". Pues sus sentimientos de esta Sakura, eran más obvio que el de la nuestra.

-Que quieres decir con que se "enamoro"-. Recalco Naruto, haciendo comillas en aquella palabra-. ¿Sasuke no está enamorado de Sakura chan?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin esperar respuesta-. Oh, ese maldito idiota me escuchara

-En realidad, lo está, pero no de su Sakura-. Explico el pelinegro

-¿Quieres decir que ese idiota está jugando con Sakura chan?-. Cuestiono

-Calma Naruto kun-. Dijo la oji perla, tomándolo por el brazo para calmarlo-. Quizás todo sea una equivocación.

-No hay duda de que la quiere, los días que he estado aquí, me he dado cuenta-. Aclaro la segunda oji perla-. Sin embargo, creo que Sasuke intenta llenar ese vacío que siente. Después de todo, ellas son idénticas.

* * *

Café, eso es lo que necesitaba. Después de haber tenido la plática con Sasuke, no pudo descansar ni un momento. Lo peor es que la habían llamado para cubrir el turno de Shizune. No es que no le gustara estar en el hospital ayudando a las personas. No, a ella le encantaba poder ser útil a la hora de ayudar. Sin embargo, hoy se sentía torpe. Termino su café de un sorbo y, se dispuso a marcharse del comedor, estaba a punto de salir, cuando topo con alguien, mejor dicho con la razón de su problema.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto la pelirrosa, mirando al Uchiha.

-Quiero hablar contigo-. Respondio el pelinegro, mirándola a los ojos.

-pero yo no, Sasuke-. Negó la oji jade, desviando la mirada. Aun recordaba las palabras que él le digiera-. Además estoy muy ocupada-. Concluyo, esquivando al pelinegro.

-Si lo hice fue para ayudar a Naruto-. Dijo Sasuke, haciendo que, Sakura, se detuviera a unos cuantos pasos de la salida. -. Él no quería que te fueras… tenía miedo de perderte

-¿Así que todo fue idea de Naruto?-. Pregunto Sakura en un susurro -. Claro-. Musito, girando para ver a Sasuke quien le daba la espalda, por lo que opto por mirar el piso-. Debí suponerlo, ese baka me escuchara… pero no debía hacerlo de aquella manera… ahora

-No fue idea de Naruto, fue mi idea-. interrumpió Sasuke, apretando los puños, al recordar, lo cobarde que habia sido. Los orverdes de la joven pelirrosa, se abrieron desmesuradamente-. Naruto era quien no quería que te fueras… yo planea todo

Claro que pudo haberle echado la culpa al rubio, pero no, sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad. Además ¿para qué seguirse engañando?

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué tu…?-. Pregunto la chica, dejando la última pregunta en el aire. Ahora ella le miraba, sin embargo el aún le daba la espalda.

-…-. Sasuke se negaba a mirarla. Había venido dispuesto a todo, sin embargo, como siempre, en el último minuto, las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Y bien?-. Cuestiono Sakura-. ¡Es que acaso dañaba tu reputación, porque lo confundían contigo…!

-…-. Sabía que le preguntaría, y había practicado posibles respuestas, que ahora habían decidido se inútiles.

-¡Sasuke, dime algo!- grito exasperada, la pelirrosa-. ¡Porque te quedas callado, ahora!

El silencio reino por unos segundos más. Sasuke seguía con la mirada hacia abajo. Suspiro lentamente y abrió los ojos.

-… ¡yo tampoco quería que te fueras!-. Susurro Sasuke -, fue mi ó, provocando que Sakura se sorprendiera aun mas-. ¡No quería que fueras con ese Sasuke de pacotilla!-. Bramo, las palabras poco a poco salían con mayor confianza. Suspiro antes de continuar -. ¡¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?!

-…-. Sakura dudo un momento, para después acercarse poco a poco, posándose frente a él.

-sé que es más agradable que yo-. Acepto Sasuke, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, frente a el-, y te trata mejor.

-….-. La pelirrosa estaba completamente asombrada, pasmada, estupefacta; por la confesión de Sasuke. Sus manos dudaban y temblaba, no sabía cómo reaccionario si lo tocaba. Si posaba su mano contra su mejilla.

-También que no ha intentado matarte…como yo lo he hecho. -. Susurro el pelinegro, un poco más calmado.

La oji jade detuvo sus manos, dejándola caer a los costados, mientras recordaba las veces que el había intentado asesinarla, a sangre fría. Debía odiarlo, como le habían dicho ciento de veces, sin embargo, no era así y jamás podría ser así. Sasuke estaba frente de ella, con la mirada hacia abajo, confesándole sus errores. Admitiendo que el segundo Sasuke era más agradable que él y mejor. acaso él estaba ¿celoso?

-Pero ese fue un error, estaba equivocado. Aun así, se…

-Espera, espera, alto- dijo Sakura, moviendo las manos, callando a Sasuke -. ¿Estabas celoso de Sasuke kun?

-Por supuesto que no-. Contesto Sasuke, mirando los jades de la chica. Sintió su rostro arder -. Y no lo llames así, me molesta que lo hagas. Él no es _**"Sasuke kun"**_

-Increíble-susurro la oji jade.

Alzo las manos, tomando los cachetes de Sasuke y empezó a estirarlos, para diferentes lados. Él se sorprendió, y encarno una ceja ante lo que sucedía. Sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo y supo que la pelirrosa también lo había sentido, pues también se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el pelinegro, enrojeciendo.

-Compruebo que no seas un clon-. Explico, sin soltarles lo cachetes.- ¿eres un clon? Naruto te juro que te pateare el trasero si... no puedes llegar y fingir… deja que Sasuke admita sus errores, no pretendas disculparte por el... porque…

-Puedes soltarme-. Dijo Sasuke, tomando las manos de Sakura, haciendo que estas se detuviera-. Estoy seguro que no soy ningún clon, y mucho menos el idiota de Naruto. Soy Sasuke.

-¿Qué Sasuke?-. Cuestiono Sakura, soltando los cachetes de Sasuke.

-El único Sasuke-. Respondió el.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que eres Sasuke, el de esta dimensión?-. Interrogo la pelirrosa, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

-Mph…

-Eso no dice mucho, cualquiera podría hacer ese fastidioso monosílabo.

El pelinegro suspiro cansinamente, cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos. Se acercó más a ella, rompiendo la corta distancia que los separaba. Alzo las manos, para posarlas en sus hombros. Sakura le miro, sus mejillas ardían cada vez mas.

-Sakura, escúchame…-. Murmuró -, lo que quería… es decir… yo…

-¿tu?

-Sakura-san, la esperan en su consultorio-. Anuncio una chica de cabellos cafés, rompiendo con la atmosfera. Sasuke quito las manos de sus hombros y no dijo nada más.

-Gracias akira-. Agradeció Sakura. Miro al pelinegro, quien ya no le miraba-. Nos vemos Sasuke.

* * *

El sol alumbraba como todas las mañanas. Y para cierto pelinegro esto era molesto, en especial este dia. Después de dormirse a las cinco de la mañana, para despertar a las ocho, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento. Lo mejor seria regresar a la cama y tomar una buena siestas.

-Sasuke chan-. Saludaron, el pelinegro no se molestó en mirar, conocía esa voz-. Cuantos días sin verte.

-Hmph-. Bufo Sasuke, ignorándolo.

-Muy bien, gracias-. Respondió el segundo pelinegro, a una pregunta que jamás fue hecha-. ¿Y tú?

-Idiota-. Musito Sasuke, sin dejar de caminar.

-Oh, ya lo sabía, pero no tienes por qué llamarte así-. Respondió sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada asesina, por parte del verdadero Uchiha.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-. Pregunto, deteniéndose, para enfrentarlo.

-Sabes que a ella-. Respondió el Playboy, su sonrisa en el rostro ponía los nervios de punta a Sasuke-. Lo olvidas.

-Ella a ti no-. Dijo el pelinegro, riendo de medio lado-. Si fuera así, hace tiempo que se hubiera largado contigo.

-Oh, para eso no falta mucho-. Contraataco, el segundo pelinegro-. Hmph…es cuestión de horas o días, se esperar lo suficiente. Sería más fácil, si no te odiara, así no le costaría trabajo irse con alguien que se parece a quien quiso matarla.

-Si te quisiera, eso no le importaría-. Se defendió Sasuke, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por supuesto que no le importa. No olvides que tú y yo no somos iguales.

-Escúchame bien. Es la única vez que te lo diré-. Amenazo Sasuke-. Aléjate de Sakura

-Y si no lo hago ¿Q-U-E?-. Lo desafío el playboy.

-Hmph-. Bufo Sasuke, rindo de medio lado-. En ese caso…

-¡Sasuke! Maldito mentiroso-. Interrumpieron a lo lejos, un rubio, quien se acercaba a toda velocidad, seguido por dos Hinatas, y un sujeto parecido a Naruto, solo que con el cabello negro. El segundo Sasuke lo conocía, sin embargo, el primero, lo desconocía

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de Sakura chan?!-Rugió nuevamente. Se interpuso entre los dos, y tomo al segundo Sasuke por el cuello.

-¿Que te sucede?-. Pregunto el playboy.

-Naruto Kun, tranquilízate-. Pidió la oji perla, al llegar junto al susodicho. El oji azul obedeció y lo solto.

Menma Hinata solo observaban, atentos de lo que pudiera suceder.

-el que la otra Sakura no te acepte, no te da derecho de confórmate con la nuestra-. Vocifero Naruto.

-¿pero de qué demonios hablas?- cuestiono el segundo azabache, frunciendo el ceño -. Yo no me estoy conformando con Sakura

-se acabaron las mentiras, ahora ya se la verdad. Menma me conto la verdad- anuncio Naruto, mientras contenía las ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Qué tu qué?-. Grito Sasuke-. Esto no te lo perdono-. Murmuró, tomándolo por el cuello y aventándolo.

-¡Sasuke!-. Grito Naruto, al ver el sharingan en los ojos de su amigo-. Tranquilízate

-¡No te meta Naruto!-. Vocifero el azabache. Todos los presentes, a excepción de los pelinegros, temieron por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sasuke tenía ya formado en su mano, el chidori, sin mencionar que los dos tenían el sharingan activado.

-¡La has tenido suficiente tiempo, no lo supiste aprovechar! Ahora buscas cualquier pretexto y ser el héroe con ella.- rugió el segundo Sasuke, formando también el chidori en su mano.

-¡Sasuke!-. Gritaron a lo lejos.

-¿Sakura?-. Los dos se detuvieron de golpe, era difícil saber a quién llamaba la chica de cabellos rosas

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo Capitulo de UNA ILUSION, NADA MAS! :D**

**Espero que estén super bien!**

**Gomen, mil disculpas por no subir capitulo la semana pasada. Estaba en blanco después de hacer un ensayo de 5 hojas .-. fue tráumate. En fin! Estoy de regreso y super feliz por los 102 Rewiews hasta ahora! Y mas porque es mi primera historia, :S ****es por eso que les agradezco**

**Mil Gracias! A todos y Todas! :D**

**Atanih Hyuug :D arigato por el Rewiew Numero 100! A No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno que ha empezado a seguir mi Fic, a Sakulali por sus comentarios tan maravillosos. Sasura-chan uchiha por seguir mi historia y sus divertidos comentarios. aRiElLa 95 por seguir mi Fic desde el primer capitulo! :D DESEE-NEE Por sus hermosos, divertidos comentarios, inspiradores! :D arigato. Keri por que se que lee este comentario :D a veces pienso que nadie lo lee .-. Arigato :D Luu-chan26 por sus lindos comentarios y por seguirme desde el principio. ConyM Arigato por leer mi historia y dejar un hermosos rewiews! Rooss por sus Kawai comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa! Gracias por ser el comentario numero 102 :D**

**En fin, mil gracias a todas y todos!**

**Tratare de subir antes el capitulo, el cual esta llegando a su final. :O**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Atte: MoonTL_UCHIHA**

**¿Rewiews? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

...

* * *

_-¡La has tenido suficiente tiempo, no lo supiste aprovechar! Ahora buscas cualquier pretexto y ser el héroe con ella.- rugió el segundo Sasuke, formando también el chidori en su mano._

_-¡Sasuke!-. Gritaron a lo lejos._

_-¿Sakura?-. Los dos se detuvieron de golpe, era difícil saber a quién llamaba la chica de cabellos rosas-._

-¡Sakura chan!-. Dijeron en unísono Menma y Naruto, mirando a la recién llegada con una sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa del rubio fue borrada, inmediatamente, al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa.

-Tranquila Sakura chan, el teme acabara en un momento con el idiota de Sasuke-. Explico, al verla pasar, corriendo, junto a él.

-Sakura puedo explicártelo-. Hablo el segundo azabache, mirándola, mientras el chidori se extinguía en su mano-. Lo que paso no es verdad… no es como piensas…

-Tú te callas-. Susurro Sasuke, sin deshacerse del chidori. Su mirada era amenazante.

La chica llego y se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, su ceño fruncido dejaba no decía nada bueno. No era común verla tan enojada, las cosas no terminarían bien para alguno de los pelinegros. Lo más probable era que el playboy terminara en el hospital. Sin embargo, la mirada asesina de la chica fue dirigida al primer pelinegro-

-Suéltalo-. Pidió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

El pelinegro se deshizo del chidori, pero el sharingan seguía presente, y aun sostenía al chico por el cuello.

-¿Qué demonios suce...?

-Te he dicho que lo sueltes-. Grito Sakura, interrumpiendo al chico. Al mismo tiempo que le estampaba un golpe en el cachete. Sasuke salió volando hasta topar con el tronco de un árbol, el cual termino por partirse, a la mitad.

Todo quedo en silencio, Naruto y Hinata no podían creer lo que pasaba. Menma y la segunda Hinata también estaban impresionados. Aquel chico se parecía al que ella quería y había sido capaz de golpearlo. El segundo azabache estaba sorprendido también, jamás pensó que la pelirrosa pudiera hacer algo a su antiguo compañero, su antiguó amor, y todo por… él. Le miro estupefacto, se veía tan diferente, había algo raro en ella.

Sasuke, no sabía que pensar. El golpe en la mejilla empezó a palpitarle, con la mirada hacia abajo era imposible saber que sentía, para los demás. Pero era obvio para él, estaba más que sorprendido, Sakura lo había golpeado. Okey, lo merecía, eso y más. Pero jamás pensó que la pelirrosa pudiera hacerle algo así. Estaba más que sorprendido y lo que seguía. Una gota, pegajosa, de sangre bajo por su labio hasta caer al suelo. Le dolía la espalda, Sakura tenía una fuerza de los mil demonios, ahora lo sabía. Suspiro lentamente, al sentir un vacío en su pecho. Se levantó, y alzo la vista para mirarla, tratando de encontrar a esa chica de la que se había enamorado hace mucho. Esa molestia de mata rosa, que le seguía a todas partes sin importarle nada, la que lo defendía a capa y espada. A la chica que intento salvarlo miles de veces junto a Naruto. La chica que el había intentado matar dos veces. A esa chica que le sonreía haciéndolo sentir único y espacial. Pero no había nada de ella, no podía encontrarla, era como si no fuera ella.

-Sakura-. Musito Naruto, mirando a la chica de ojos jades, quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Miro al rubio de la misma manera, al escuchar su nombre, y poco a poco relajo el rostro.

Definitivamente esa no era Sakura, al menos no _**su Sakura**_. La había perdido… para siempre. Ahora quedaba, una desconocida. Siempre supo que llegaría este momento, sin embargo, suplicaba que nunca pasara. El silencio era demasiado incómodo. El viento mecía sus cabellos, de los presentes. Nadie sabía qué hacer, ni a donde mirar. El azabache dio media y empezó a caminar, sintiéndose estúpido.

-Sasuke-. Le llamo la pelirrosa, sin embargo el aludido siguió su camino-. Lo lamento-. Se disculpó, al ver que era ignorada, empezó caminar hasta él, pero le llevaba la delantera, por lo que tuvo que correr-. Sasuke, espera… Déjame curarte-. Pidió la chica, posándose frente a él, para detener su paso.

El pelinegro se detuvo y Sakura poso su mano en la mejilla de él, mientras empezaba a emanar chakra. Sasuke espero la descarga que sintiera cuando la vio en el consultorio, pero nunca llego. Su contacto no era el mismo. Ya no podía sentir lo mismo, esa alegría que le llenaba de felicidad. Su corazón no se aceleró como lo hiciera antes.

La herida empezó a sanar, dejando con ello un moretón. Sakura seguía emanado chakra hasta que la mano de Sasuke la detuvo y la separo de su mejilla. La pelirrosa se sorprendió y frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca para reprochar, sin embargo, Sasuke había desaparecido, ante la mirada de todos.

La oji jade suspiro resignada, sabía que no debió golpearlo, aquello la hacía sentir miserable. El solo intentaba defenderla. Dio media vuelta para regresar a donde se encontraban. El silencio era incomodo, hasta que Naruto decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué lo has golpeado Sakura chan?-. Pregunto, haciendo que la chica lo mirara y avanzara-. Ese era el idiota que debiste golpear-. Dijo, señalando al Playboy, que había estado callado desde entonces.

-No podría golpearlo a la persona que amo-. Susurro Sakura, deteniéndose, frente al rubio pero mirando al segundo Sasuke-. Créeme que me dolió hacerlo, sobre todo porque es igual a Sasuke kun

-No lo entiendo-. Musito Naruto confundido.

-Eso no es raro en ti, idiota-cuchicheo, Menma, con desdén.

-¿A quien le llamas idiota?

-No veo a ningún otro rubio oxigenado por aquí.

-Tu pedazo de…

-Naruto-. Le llamo Hinata, tomándolo por el brazo, evitando que se le abalanzara a Menma.

El segundo azabache, decidió avanzar, queriéndose alejar de aquel problema, sin embargo Sakura lo noto.

-Sasuke-. Le llamo Sakura, provocando que Naruto y Menma dejaran de pelear.

Camino, ante la atenta mirada de todos, hasta el segundo azabache, en la miro sin comprender y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, esta se lanzó a él y lo abrazo. Él se sorprendió aún más, estaba seguro de que ella amaba a su contraparte. Pero no era así.

La pelirrosa empezó a sollozar, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. El pelinegro dudo unos momentos, en si debía, o no, abrazarla. Aquella sensación le traía recuerdo de hace meses, cuando la visito en el balcón antes de que desapareciera. Aun recordaba ese beso, y sus labios, esos labios que le habían encantado.

-Sasuke chan-. Lo llamo la chica, sacándole de sus recuerdos-. Regresemos a casa-. Pidió, y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera entender esas palabras, la joven lo beso. Y sin dejar pasar un segundo más, este lo beso nuevamente.

Los otro cuatro estaban completamente petrificados en su lugar. El rubio estaba seguro de que su amiga estaba enamorada del teme, sin embargo se había equivocado. Ahora ella se iría con él, y no habría nada ni nadie que la detuviera. Después de que Sasuke fuera golpeado por ella, estaba seguro que no se interpondría a su decisión. Sasuke se había dado por vencido. Estaba seguro de ello.

Todos observaron aquel momento sintiéndose incómodos Para Menma y Hinata no era tan raro verlos besarse, pues los de su dimensión lo habían hecho. Pero para Naruto y Hinata, era de lo más extraño.

-Necesitamos hablar Sakura-. Musito el pelinegro, al acabar el beso, al sentirse acosado por 4 pares de ojos. Estos se desviaron, mirando a diferentes sitios y silbando.

-Bien-. Contesto la pelirrosa, mientras le sonreía, con el rostro aun sonrojado.

El pelinegro tomo la mano de la chica, llevándola con él, a algún lugar del parque. El silencio reino nuevamente.

-creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo-. Dijo Menma, al ver que Sasuke y Sakura desaparecían-. Eh ¿Qué dices Hina-chan?

-Humm….-. Bufo la oji perla, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Hinata te he pedido perdón mil veces. Te juro que entre yo y Sakura chan no ha sucedido nada.

-Menma-. Le interrumpió-. Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo a mi Naruto kun-. Declaro, mientras apretaba al rubio contra ella. La primera Hyuga se sorprendió e intento retener a su amado rubio.

-¿Qué?-. Inquirió Menma, frunciendo el ceño-. Me has cambiado por ese rubio.

-Así es-. Asintió la Oji perla.

-Bueno en ese caso-. Susurro, el pelinegro-, me encargare de él.

Su sonrisa se tornó macabra y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

-No te atrevas a poner un dedo encima a Naruto-. Advirtió la segunda Hinata.

-Oh claro que no-. Negó Menma-. Si quieres quedarte con mi Hinata, yo me llevare a la tuya.

-Oh no-. Rechazo Naruto-. De ninguna manera baka. Dettebayo, primero muerto.

-Sera un placer-. Sonrió Menma.

Hinata, tomo a la primera Hinata, separándola de en medio.

-Naruto kun-. Llamo la chica preocupada.

-Hey, alto a ustedes dos-. Su sensei había llegado al rescate, interponiéndose entre los dos. Hinata suspiro aliviada, y corrió junto a su rubio amor.

-¿Kakashi sensei?-. Inquirió Menma

-Vaya, así que tú eres su contraparte de Naruto.

-Hpmh, él no se parece a mí-. Bufo el oji azul, haciendo pucheros.

El peli gris sonrió bajo la máscara, al verlos bufar.

-Kakashi sensei-. Llamo Naruto, el aludido le miro-. Sakura chan se va

-Lo sé, vi lo que sucedió-. Contesto

-Y porque no hizo nada. ¡Qué clase de sensei, es usted!-. Acuso el rubio, señalando al peligris.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-. Propuso la primera Hinata

-Mph. Ustedes no entiende-. Dijo Menma. A lo que todos los presentes, le miraron con intriga. Algún plan se formaba en la cabeza de ese pelinegro, y solo Kakashi supo a que se refería.

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS!**

**espero que esten super bien. Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, super aldelantado de Una ilusión Nada mas. y digo super adelantado porque pensaba subirlo hasta el martes :D El motivo, me ire de viaje este fin de semana y no tendré nada de tiempo, SIN EMBARGO! al leer sus hermosos Rewiews! dije! lo subire ahora mismo! Y bueno, aqui esta, es corto, jejeje espero les guste!**

**Mil graias por sus hermosos Rewiews! créanme que ami también me cuesta creer que esta llegando a su final! es mi primera historia y uf quisiera que no se acabara :s jejeje en dfin!**

**Mil gracias a mis seguidoras de esta Historia! que las adoro!**

**Besos y abrazos!**

**Ross**

**Suiguito**

**Leontines**

**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno**

**Sakulali**

**aRiElLa 95**

**Atanih Hyuug**

**DESEE-NEE**

**Luu-chan26**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, arigato, arigato, arigato!**

**Oh por cierto! ayer fue Cumpleaños de Kishimoto! Bendito el dia en que nacio jaja ! :D sin el, no habria sasusaku 3**

**Bueno, sera todo por ahora pues debo dormir y madrugar, apenas unas 4 horas lo hare! jajaj en fin**

**Las quiero!**

**Atte: MoonTL uchiha**

**¿Rewies?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D

* * *

_-Tenemos que hacer algo-. Propuso la primera Hinata_

_-Mph. Ustedes no entiende-. Dijo Menma. A lo que todos los presentes, le miraron con intriga. Algún plan se formaba en la cabeza de ese pelinegro, y solo Kakashi supo a que se refería._

* * *

Sus manos temblaban nerviosamente. Sentía aquel piqueteo en la palma de su mano, su conciencia la hacía sentir mal, y con toda razón. Había golpeado al chico que había amado por años, todo por un ataque de furia. A veces podía salirse de control, odiaba haberlo hecho. El silencio estaba presente, solo podía escuchar sus pasos y los de su acompañante, el sexy play boy. Quien extrañamente no le miraba. Estaba tan confundido como ella, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-¿porque lo has golpeado Sakura?-. Pregunto de repente.

-porque no tenía derecho a tomarte de aquella manera-. Respondió, mirando el camino por el que avanzaba-, pudo haberte matado.

-No me engañes-. Susurro, deteniendo su paso-, sé que lo amas.

Detuvo su paso y se voltio para mirarlo, con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Oye está bien-. Dijo el sexy playboy con una sonrisa en el rostro, encogiéndose de hombros-. Después de que viniera me di cuenta de lo que sentías por él, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba al intentar algo contigo.

-Sasuke kun…

-¿pero dime, porque el golpe y porque besarme? No es que no me gustara, la verdad fue estupendo, pero no entiendo porque fingir delante de los demás.

-…él fue a mi consultorio y me dijo que no quería que me fuera, que le importaba y yo…-. Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras limpiaba una de sus lágrimas-, yo solo quería saber si era verdad. Si él era capaz de admitir sus sentimientos, pero no fue así. Creo que lo presione demasiado-. Admitió, soltando una risa vacía-, no podía esperar más de Sasuke… que esto… y si lo golpee fue porque me enojo… no sé, sabes como soy. Y si te bese fue porque intente sentir algo por ti… lo lamento, soy de lo peor.

-Así que no me amas- concluyo Sasuke, mirando a otro lado.

-Sasuke kun, lo lamento… siento habértelo dicho… yo te quiero mucho. Eres una gran persona, se lo que sucedió entre tú y la otra yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Pregunto, mientras encarnaba una ceja.

-Porque ella me fue a ver a mi consultorio…-. Titubeo-, estaba muy triste por lo que sucedió… ella te ama. Deberías hablar con ella.

-no creo que sea buena idea…-. Respondió el azabache, negando con la cabeza. Lo que menos quería era verla ahora.

-lo lamento, pero es lo mejor.

-Nada cambiara Sakura, quiero que vengas conmigo, estoy seguro de eso. Y el hablar con ella nada lo va a cambiar. Ambos fuimos decepcionados por las personas que amamos… es el destino

-No te quiero como plato de segunda mesa y yo tampoco quiero serlo-. Aseguro la pelirrosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

-te prometo que no lo serás-. Expreso el pelinegro tomándola de las manos, para besarlas-, yo te quiero.

-Me quieres porque me parezco a ella-. Contraataco, bajando sus manos-. No quieras llenar ese vacío conmigo, por favor, no lo hagas.

-Ambos lo necesitamos-. Murmuro mientras se empezaba a alejar de ella-. Te espero en el parque de Konoha a media noche. Si vienes conmigo, no te arrepentirás.

* * *

El viento mecía sus cabellos rosas. Empezaba a hacer frio, las hojas de otoño anunciaban que pronto iniciaría el invierno. Su piel se erizaba con cada soplo de las hojas de los árboles, sin embargo no le importó. Necesitaba pensar, y aquel sitio era el indicado. Aquella banca que le traía bueno y malos recuerdos, era la única en que podía encontrar consuelo en esos momentos.

-por un momento creí que no eras tú-. Hablo el peligris, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba la pelirrosa-. ¿Puedo sentarme?-. Pregunto, a lo que la chica asintió

-Kakashi sensei ¿Por qué pensaría eso?-. Cuestiono después de un momento.

-no te creí capaz de que golpearas a Sasuke-. Respondió, sin quitar la vista de su libro-. Él siempre ha sido una de tus prioridades.

-¿Estuvo ahí? Un momento ¿me está siguiendo?

-No, para nada saku chan. Pasaba por aquí, te vi.

-¿Escucho lo que me dijo Sasuke?-. Cuestiono Sakura, encanando una ceja, ante la absurda excusa de su sensei.

-Depende, está bien que lo escuchara-. Vacilo el peligris.

-¿Cree que debería irme?

-Sería lo mejor que te alejaras por un tiempo de esta aldea. Necesitas aclarar tus sentimientos. Es lo mejor.

-Kakashi sensei-. Musito la chica, mirando a su sensei sonreír bajo la máscara.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Lo sabía perfectamente, aun así, le era difícil aceptarlo. Es por eso que estaba aquí, en un bar, con una botella de sake frente a él y un vaso sin tocar. Así es como se evitaría las molestias, ¿ahogando sus penas en alcohol?

-Hmph-. Bufo al darse cuenta.

* * *

En realidad era ese tipo de persona, él no era así, jamás fue y seria así. Siempre intentaba conseguir lo que quería, sin tener que ver nada con el alcohol. Trabajando duro, primero para conseguir la venganza de su clan, matar a su hermano. Para después darse cuenta dela estupidez cometida y buscar venganza encontrar de Konoha. Casi lo logra de no ser por el rubio que le había abierto los ojos, justo a tiempo, siempre le estaría agradecido. A pesar de ser un idiota era un gran amigo, su gran amigo idiota.

¿Qué pensaría si lo viera así? En un bar, con una botella de sake para olvidarse de sus problemas, o mejor dicho, su único problema, la pelirrosa de ojos jades. Esa chica que había estado enamorado del desde hace mucho y ahora lo odiaba. Si tan solo aquel día que se fue de konoha le hubiera dicho que también la quería, que es importante para él y la extrañaría. Sin embargo no fue así, se marchó con unas simples gracias. No obstante cuando regresará se había propuesto recuperarla. Más aun cuando se enteró de la existencia del Play boy.

Había fracasado sin intentarlo. Se había rendido. Pero no porque quisiera, sino porque ella le había dado motivos para hacerlo. Sakura le golpeo por defender a ese idiota, y para él decía mucho, aquel gesto.

Suspiro al momento que se levantaba. Dejo propina y se marchó de aquel lugar, sin haber probado un sorbo de sake. Camino con deliberada lentitud a su hogar. Al llegar tomo un baño y se dispuso a dormir, sin conseguirlo. Miraba al techo recordando todo y cada uno de los momento que había pasado con aquella chica. Sus atenciones hacia él.

Toc toc, golpeaban desesperadamente. Intento ignorarlo, concentrándose nuevamente en el techo.

-Teme, abre la maldita puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí Dobe?-. Dijo detrás de la puerta sin abrirla-. Si vienes a reclamarme, lo lamento, pero no estoy de humor.

-Es importante Sasuke-. Respondió Naruto.

-porque estas tan serio Naruto. Que sucede.

-Sakura chan…

-Qué pasa con ella. Habla Naruto.

-Ella… decidió irse…

-Que

-Esta noche, ella se va de konoha, con Sasuke.

-Hmph-. Bufo el pelinegro-. Si eso es lo que quiere

-¿Dejaras que se vaya?

-Ya lo ha decidió, no puedo hacer más.

-Claro que sí, ve e impídeselo, es lo que puedes hacer.

-Le pedí disculpas y no las acepto. Si no pude hacer que me perdonara, menos que se quede. No puedo hacer más Naruto. Ella ya no…me… Este golpe es prueba de su desprecio hacia mí.

-Claro que si puedes. No seas baka

-basta Naruto, por mí que haga lo que quiera

-qué demonios te sucede

-deja de fingir que no te interesa, ambos sabemos que no es así.

-ya te he dicho, hice todo lo que pude, no puedo hacer más…

-Dile lo que sientes, aun no lo intentas. Sakura chan siempre te ha querido y eso no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cambiarlo. Mucho menos una imitación tuya. Eres Sasuke uchiha. El dobe más usurantokachi del mundo.

-Naruto

-Qué esperas idiota, ve

* * *

Jamás s imagino verse corriendo, detrás de alguien o para alcanzar a alguien, y mucho menos a esa chica de mata rosa. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Su corazón latía mas desesperado de lo normal. Doblo la siguiente esquina, jamás le había parecido tan larga cada esquina, sin embargo las veía interminables. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que por fin visualizo su objetivo. Un punto rosa a lo lejos, era lo único que podía y quería ver.

-¡Sakura, espera por favor!-. Grito, provocando que la chica girara para mirarlo. Sus jades se abrieron.

-¿Sasuke?-. Dijo, mientras encarnaba una ceja.

-espera, no te vayas-. Pidió el azabache, llegando hasta ella.

-pero…

-necesito hablar contigo-. Interrumpió, tomándola de la mano. Sus orverdes se abrieron, y miro sus manos-. Solo espera un momento.

-Sasuke-. Susurro, soltándose de su agarre-, tú no entiendes, debo irme

-Lo sé, pero necesito que me escuches antes-. pedia el azabache a borde de la locura.

-Lo siento… no hay tiempo.

-¿Eso quieres Sakura?-. Cuestiono-. ¿Quieres irte? En verdad te gusta tanto como para que te vayas con él.

-si-. Asintió la chica, sin mirarlo-, yo…

-¿Y lo que sentías por mí? Antes de marcharme de Konoha me dijiste que me querías… que hicieras cualquiera cosa por mí. Tú lo prometiste.

-Sasuke….

-Yo te quiero, me gustas Sakura. Odio tener que decirte esto, siento haberme tardado tanto y…

-Lo siento Sasuke, es que no entiendes yo… escucha Sasuke…-.

Todo paso tan rápido. No quería pensarlo, ni meditarlo, la perdía. La beso torpemente. Necesitaba buscar una manera para detenerla. La estaba perdiendo. Ahora si la perdía. Y él se había enamorado. Sakura interpuso su mano entre su pecho, queriéndolo cortar el beso. Pero Sasuke se negaba hacerlo. Ella ya no me ama, pensaba, desesperado por esa sensación de vacío que empezaba a sentir. No era un experto besando pero podía sentir la resistencia por parte de Sakura, que poco a poco se desvanecía, cediendo al beso. Apretó sus brazos contra su cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el beso.

Había algo raro en aquel beso. Aquel hormigueo que había sentido no estaba. No sentía nada, que no fuera sus labios. No había ningún sentimiento. Ni un te quiero. Nada, absolutamente no sentía nada.

Sin embargo se negaba a soltarla. Quizás era la situación, pensaba. El aliento le faltaba pero no quería soltarla. Hasta que en un instante todo se desvaneció, ella había desaparecido.

-Sakura…-. Susurro al vacío

Había decidido dejar su orgullo a un lado y como resultaba… que ella se marchara. Lo había abandonado. Se había marchado con él. Ahora entendía como se sintiera ella cuando él se marchó. Acaso sentía ese fuerte dolor en el pecho. La sensación de vacío, que lo hacía retorcerse en su lugar. El dolor era tan insoportable, era el mismo dolor que sintiera tras la muerte de sus padres, de su hermano.

Ya no había más por hacer.

* * *

**Hola hermosos y hermosas**

**Que tal su fin de semana, Uff yo lo vi pasar muy rapido :/ lo unico bueno es que mañana no tengo clases n_n**

**Mil gracias por sus hermosos Reviews! Aaaww me hace feliz leerlo, gracias por sus buenos deseos, fue un viaje **

**increible! :) me diverti mucho... pero pues tuvo que acabar jaja y ahora de regreso a mis deberes, demasiadas tareas**

**finales y mas tareas, por lo que quizzas la proxima semana no haya capitulo :s**

**¿que les parecio el capitulo?**

**les gusto?**

**Disculpen por no haber respondido a ninguno de sus reviews, pero paso de voladaa! jejee **

**Todos creian que era la otra sakura, pero lamentablemente no, jejeje lo siento **

**Gracias a los que empezaron a seguir mi historia desde el capitulo anterior :D es un placeer subir los capitulos**

**Mil gracias a **

**Suiguitou**

**Ckonii-Soto-93 'u**

**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno**

**DULCECITO311**

**leontinees**

**Luu-chan26**

**sasura-chan uchiha**

**QuinzMoon**

**KaiSafeSadness**

**ferchan96**

**DESEE-NEE**

**Sakulali**

**guest**

**Buen****o, nos leemos hasta el siguiente capitulo, el final esta cerca, este es el penuntimo capitulo, quizas haya epilogo, no se, jejeje el caso es que deber ser par, jajaja :s Mil gracias los amo y adoro! **

**Atte: MoonTL_Uchiha**

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNA ILUSIÓN NADA MAS.**

* * *

_-Yo te quiero, me gustas Sakura. Odio tener que decirte esto, siento haberme tardado tanto y…_

_-Lo siento Sasuke, es que no entiendes yo… escucha Sasuke…-. _

_Todo paso tan rápido. No quería pensarlo, ni meditarlo, la perdía. La beso torpemente. Necesitaba buscar una manera para detenerla. La estaba perdiendo. Ahora si la perdía. Y él se había enamorado. Sakura interpuso su mano entre su pecho, queriéndolo cortar el beso. Pero Sasuke se negaba hacerlo. Ella ya no me ama, pensaba, desesperado por esa sensación de vacío que empezaba a sentir. No era un experto besando pero podía sentir la resistencia por parte de Sakura, que poco a poco se desvanecía, cediendo al beso. Apretó sus brazos contra su cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. _

_En un instante todo se desvaneció, ella había desaparecido._

_-Sakura…-. Susurro al vacío. Ya no había nada. _

Había decidido dejar su orgullo a un lado y como resultaba… que ella se marchara. A lo lejos, su rubio amigo había observado la escena. No pudo evitar sentirse realmente mal por el azabache. Era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella manera, y no era lindo verlo así. Suspiro lentamente mientras abandonaba el lugar.

* * *

-Hinata

-No tienes por qué seguirme.

Un pelinegro caminaba cabizbajo, siendo ignorado por su compañera. La había seguido desde que salieron del puesto de ramen. Un buen desayuno para aquel pelinegro de ojos azules. No se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Intentaba de todas las maneras posibles el ser perdonado, sin embargo aún no lo lograba. Esa chica de ojos perlas podía ser demasiado, difícil de convencer. Suspiro con cansancio, siguiendo su paso en silencio. Se detuvieron en el parque, sentándose bajo un frondoso árbol.

Hinata se sentó lo más alejada posible de aquel pelinegro. Sin embargo, el acortaba aquella distancia. Bufo frustrada. Lo mejor es que lo golpeara y saliera. Pero no quería que se alejara de su lado. Se formó un largo e incómodo silencio.

Hasta que un grupo de señoras caminaban lentamente, pasando junto de aquellos jóvenes. Para ambos paso desapercibido, era un chisme de señoras. Hasta que escucharon el nombre de cierta pelirrosa.

-no saben nada de ella-. Contaba una señora de cabello dorados-. La quinta está preocupada, después de todo es su alumna.

-¿Le habrá sucedido algo?-. Indago una segunda señora de cabello marón, interesada por el tema-. Después de todo es una gran ninja médico. Quizás, algún país la quiera bajo su poder.

-No-. Negó la rubia.-, me contaron que había tenido problemas con sus compañeros.

-Eso es cierto, yo también escuche algo parecido-. Comento una tercera señora de cabellos negros-, creo que fue por un triángulo amoroso.

-Pero Naruto sale con la hija del clan Hyuuga-. Aclaro la rubia, llevándose la mano a la boca por la sorpresa-, dudo que sea por eso.

-solo sé que se han separado de nuevo-. Contesto la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros.

-no sé qué hacemos aquí-. Comento Menma, después de haber escuchado a las señoras hablar-. Deberíamos regresar a nuestra dimensión.

-Puedes irte cuando desees-comento Hinata, levantándose de la banca y empezando a caminar, sin mirar atrás-, no te detendré.

-Hina- chan

-Hmph, regrésate con ella si quiere-. Refunfuño la nombrada, volteándose a mirarlo-, pero no iré contigo a ningún lado

-vamos hina chan, no me pude dejar así, regresa conmigo-. Pidió el oji azul.

-Hmph-. Bufo la pelinegra dándole la espalda. En ese mismo momento pasaba un cabizbajo Naruto. Y Hinata sonrió maléficamente-. ¡NARU KUN!-. Grito, abalanzándose al brazo del rubio.

Naruto se sobresaltó e instintivamente trato de zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra, sin conseguirlo. Suspiro resignado.

-Eh, Hinata, Menma-. Saludo.

-Oh Naruto kun, escuche que Sakura se ha ido-. Comento Hinata, acariciando la espalda del nombrado. Menma frunció el ceño, gruñendo-. Debes estar muy triste, sé que tú la quieres-. Soltó la oji perla resaltando las últimas palabras sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro.

-Así es-. Acepto-, ella es como una hermanita para mí.

-vez Hinata-le llamo Menma-, Sakura significa lo mismo para mí. Entre ella y yo no hay nada.

-No compares-. Lo regaño la oji perla-, que lo tuyo fue diferente.

-Yo te amo Hina chan-. Confeso el segundo Oji azul, provocando que Hinata se sorprendiera y se sonrojara extremadamente. Naruto le miro, esa chica, a pesar de ser completamente distinta, aun así, era idéntica a su Hinata. Aquel gesto le recordó cuando él le dijera lo mismo.

Cuando conoció a Menma, lo creyó un tipo sin sentimientos, completamente diferente al que veía ahora, eran idénticos. Al igual que Sasuke y el Playboy, ambos eran iguales, ambos con los mismos sentimientos asía la pelirrosa, igual de idiotas y orgullosos. Y sabía que esta Hinata como la suya, eran idénticas, solo que no lo demostraban

-Lo siento-. Pronuncio Hinata-, ya te he dicho que amo a Naru kun

-Cómo puedes amar a ese rubio oxigenado-. Reclamo Menma, perdiendo la paciencia-. Que no te das cuenta que es un idiota. La otra Hinata debe estar ciega para fiarse en él.

-Un momento baka, ¿qué demonios te sucede? yo soy más lindo que tú-. Se defendió Naruto, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Y Hinata me quiere más que la tuya.

-Touche

Su batalla de miradas fue interrumpida, cuando la atención del rubio fue desviada a otro pelinegro que pasaba. Gruño y apretó lo puños.

-Tu Usuantokachi-Lo llamo Naruto-, veo que aun sigues aquí, pensé que estarías en tu estúpida dimensión.

Él lo miro extrañado sin comprender, porque lo atacaban de repente. Iba caminando tranquilamente, en busca de su pelirrosa. Llevaba un buen rato sin dar con su paradero. Se acercó a ellos, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Dime que más quieres-dijo Naruto, atrayendo su atención-, Sakura se ha ido, cumpliste con lo que querías

-¿De qué hablas, como que Sakura se fue?-. Interrogo un confundido azabache-. ¿A dónde fue?

-No te hagas, que bien que sabes-. Respondió Naruto-. Ella se marchó anoche a la otra dimensión por ti.

-Imposible-. Susurro-. ¿Eso es cierto?

-me temo que así es-. Contesto Menma.

-Debo irme-. Dijo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

-Espera, aun no término contigo-. Grito el oji azul-, regresa aquí, maldito teme.

* * *

**En la otra dimensiones.**

Un azabache buscaba desesperadamente a su pelirrosa. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella. Sakura tenía razón, era un idiota. Corría por las calles de Konoha mirando a todos lados desesperadamente, sin obtener resultado.

-Oh mira, Sasuke kun ha regresado-. Gritaron a lo lejos.

Y en poco tiempo tenia a un ejército de chicas rodeándolo. Bufo frustrado, siempre le había gustado estar rodeado de gente y más si se trataba de féminas. Pero en ese momento ninguna le importaba más que su amada chica de cabello rosa.

-¡Sasuke kun!-. Chillo una chica de cabellos marrones, tomándolo por el cuello.

-Hola chicas-. Saludo y sin perder tiempo, dijo, amablemente-, lo siento, no tengo tiempo para esto.

-¡Que sucede Sasuke kun!-. Se quejó una de ellas. Abrazándolo por la cintura, de manera muy provocativa.

-Díganme ¿han visto a Sakura?-. Pregunto, sin prestar atención a sus sugerencias.

-Hmph-. Bufaron en unísono

-De nuevo buscá a regañadientes la pelirroja

-Deberías olvidarte de ella Sasuke kun-. Propuso la rubia.

-Chicas,-. Pronuncio, abriéndose paso entre ellas-, necesito saber dónde está.

Ninguna respondió ante la pregunta del pelinegro. Algunas se disiparon molestas. Sasuke suspiro con cansancio, tendría que recorrer toda Konoha hasta encontrarla, si es que se encontraba ahí.

-Está en el parque-. Musito una chica de cabellos celestes. Un ejército de ojos le miro amenazante y ella bajo la mirada.

-Gracias-. Agradeció Sasuke, besando la frente de la chica. Ella se sonrojo y las demás bufaron aún más molestas.

Su corazón se sintió aliviado, cuando la vio bajo aquel árbol. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía ver perfectamente que estaba llorando. Se acercó lentamente, quizás ya había sentido su presencia, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Sakura-. Le llamo, poniéndose a su altura.

-Sasuke-. Respondió ella-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que querías que regresara a casa, contigo-. Dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se sorprendiera, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro se ilumino. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó a él. Ambos cayeron al piso, llenos de risas.

-¡SASUKE KUN!-. Chillo emocionada.

-Sabes, eres menos persistente que la otra Sakura-. Dijo el sexy playboy, Sakura se separó un poco y se preocupó, no entendía a que se refería con aquello-, ella paso más de dos años esperando y tratando de recuperarlo.

-Pero creí que… en verdad la querías-. Tartamudeo, limpiándose las lágrimas-. ¿La quieres?

Asintió.

-Es una chica realmente hermosa, al igual que tú-. Admitió el pelinegro, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. La pelirrosa se sonrojo y Sasuke sonrió-. Son tan parecidas, pero sin embargo, a ti es a quien quiero más. Te lo dije, solo quería ayudarla. Hacer que el idiota de Sasuke se diera cuenta.

-¿Enserio?-. Cuestiono emocionada, por las palabras de su amado. El simplemente asintió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Al principio, no era así-. Confeso, tomando uno de sus mechones, su rostro había cambiado-, en verdad estaba herido por lo que pasó y quise que ella estuviera conmigo, pero después, me di cuenta del error que cometía. Los separaba más y además, te extrañaba.

-Yo también, te amo Sasuke, y eso nada lo va a cambiar-. Admitió la chica, tomando los labios de su sexy chico. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke para profundizar el beso.

Y como todo buen momento acabo. La pelirrosa se separó de él asustada, en su rostro surcaba la preocupación. Sasuke encarno una ceja tratando de comprender que le sucedía.

-Oh, no-. Musito la oji jade.

-¿Que sucede?

-Cometí un gravísimo error-. Respondió-. No fue mi intensión, no podía estar más tiempo ahí-. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas se entendía.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, de que hablas?-. Cuestiono Sasuke.

-Sasuke, el otro Sasuke, cree que Sakura no corresponde a sus sentimientos-. Explico sin detenerse a respirar-. Se me confeso, pensando que era su Sakura. Entonces yo desaparecí y el…

-Entiendo-. dijo Sasuke y sin pensarlo más, propuso-. Entonces hay que regresar a Konoha, ahora-. Concluyo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hai.

* * *

Todo era de lo más extraño. Las personas la miraban de una manera… tan… ¿extraña? ¿Rara? Murmuraban cosas que no lograba entender. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Tenía que llegar con Tsunade para dar su informe. A lo lejos visualizo a un punto naranja. Había pasado una larga semana lejos de su hogar y amigos. Corrió hasta se encontraban con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Hola Naruto, Hinata-. Saludo

* * *

**No me mateen! T_T Soy inocente...!**

**Okeey no :S**

**Holaaa chicos y Chicaas!**

**Mil disculpas, se que debia actualizar la semana pasadaa pero no pudee :S Estaba tan cansada por la semana que Tuve**

**Pero Buenas Noticias! Soy libre al fin! Ya salii de vacaciones :3 y estoy muy feliz de no haber debido Ninguna**

**Exepto por un HORRENDO 7 en mi Boleta! Odio a los profesores que se confunden, Ese no debio ser un siete ¬¬ pero el !"##$"#$ se equivoco y me puso un 7 ¬¬ , Pero en fin :S **

**Despues he intentado subirlo desde el Martes, pero por cuestiones del destino, cada vez que queria subirlo, mi primo llega jejej hace 4 años que no lo veia, despues me puse a escribir y no pude para, jaja :S en fin, pasando a otra cosa!**

**¿que les parecio el Capitulo? Les gusto, lo Odiaron**

**Lo que todos esperaban sucedio, un poco de sasusaku de otra dimension :3 habra mas, o si!**

** Ando despiiendome a cada rato de este fic, pero se mes es muy dificil dejarlo. es por eso que Habra 16 cap, decidido :s si es que no me animoo por otro, lo veo dificil :S **

**Nos leemos pronto, mil Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para todas ustedes chicas: espero que les guste **

**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno**

**Suiguitou**

**Luu-chan26**

**Atanih Hyuuga**

**Sakulali**

**SweetTramp**

**DULCECITO311**

**Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno**

**leontinees**

**DESEE-NEE**

**Kaisafesadness**

**Guest**

**Las Quieroo! :D gracias por seguir mi Fic :) Me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios, opiniones, sentimientos Aaaaww *emocionada***

**¿REVIEWS?**

**atte: MOONTL_UCHIHA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNA ILUSIÓN NADA MAS.**

* * *

Estaba realmente afectado por la partida de su amiga. No había sido una buena semana. Se la había pasado sin su equipo, Kakashi estaba entrenando junto a Sasuke, quien no había parado desde que salió el sol. Sentía lastima por su sensei, pues él tampoco se había detenido a descansar, sabía que de alguna manera aquello le serviría al pelinegro para "sentirse mejor", sin embargo tenía miedo de que algo le pasara.

En el estado que se encontraba no razonaba bien,estaba casi seguro que podía cometer cualquier tipo de estupidez, aunque tenía confianza en que siendo Sasuke de quien hablaba, no fuera así. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que tan cierto fuera aquello, quizás había cambiado y eso le daba miedo; y Sakura, ella se había ido. Finalmente, cuando creía que todo se arreglaría y estarían juntos de nuevos, Sakura decide marcharse. Si no fuera por Hinata, estaría realmente mal.

Ahora se encontraba con su novia, en el parque, platicando acerca de cómo se sentía. Hinata le escuchaba atentamente y trataba de animarlo. Pero le parecía imposible, ni siquiera con el ramen pudo hacerlo sonreir como de costumbre.

-animo Naruto kun, estoy segura de que Sakura chan recapacitara pronto y volverá-. comento la pelinegra.

-me gustaría creer lo mismo-. acepto el aludido, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro-, pero cuando la vi marcharse, se veía tan segura de su decisión.

-Hola Naruto, Hinata-. Saludaron.

-exacto, así sonaba su voz

-Hola-. Saludo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-sonó mejor la primera vez, Hinata.

-¿que sucede Naruto, enloqueciste?-. pregunto sarcastica, una divertida pelirrosa.

Alzo la vista, creía que estaba soñando, se tallo los ojos repetidamente y ella seguía ahí.

-¿Sa...? Sa… ¿Sakura chan?-. Tartamudeo Naruto sin poder creer lo que veía-. ¡Regresaste!

Se había levantado de un salto, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a la recién llegada.

-Si…-. Respondió Sakura dudosa por la reacción de su amigo-, regrese.

-pensé que jamás te volvería a ver-. Dijo el rubio, tomándola entre sus brazos para darle vueltas en círculos-, estoy tan feliz-. Declaro, mientras la depositaba en el piso nuevamente-. Ese playboy se debe mis disculpas.

-Baka-. Comento Sakura, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Naruto-, era una misión de lo más fácil.

-Sabía que de algo serviría si el baka de Sasuke, confesaba sus sentimientos y yo…-Sakura se quedó callada y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, miro a Hinata quien también parecía confundida y trago en seco, riendo nerviosamente-. ¿Misión? ¿De qué… Que estás hablando?

-Sasuke confesando sentimientos ¿de qué demonios estás hablando tú, Naruto?-. Interrogo la kunoichi, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Ops…

-Naruto ¬¬

-Lo lamento Sakura chan, es que escuche decir a Kakashi que te irías por un tiempo y yo le dije al teme, sabía que si aclaraba sus sentimientos contigo te quedarías, pero no fue así-. Explicaba el oji azul, sin detenerse-.Tú lo rechazaste y él está más emo que nunca, pero es bueno saber que no eras tú. Pero ahora que estás tú, todo se aclarara, solo debes ir y hablar con él. Y así tú y el estarán juntos, como Hinata y yo. Y así ambos…

-Naruto, alto-. Lo detuvo -. Eso no va a pasar… no en esta realidad.

-Él te quiere Sakura-. Interrumpió el rubio-, está enamorado de ti.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, en el cual solo el viento se escuchaba. Sakura bajo la mirada, luchando por no romper a llorar. no pudo evitar que distintos recuerdos inundaran su mente.

-No digas idioteces ¡Jamás le he interesado a Sasuke kun, ni antes, ni ahora ni nunca!-. La voz se le quebró al final de la frase, sus ojos luchaban por no derramar ninguna lágrima, no de nuevo.

-Habla con el-. Pidió Hinata

-No

-Sakura escúchame-. Hablo Naruto, tomando a la pelirrosa por los hombros, sorprendiéndola por completo-, Sasuke es un tonto al no haber aclarado esto desde el principio, desde su regreso a Konoha…

-No digas más-, interrumpió nuevamente la pelirrosa-. ¡Date cuenta! Las dimensiones resuelven este dilema. A ese Sasuke le intereso, por lo que dimensiones opuestas quiere decir que a este no. Y ni eso, ya olvidaste aquel dia,en la otra dimension, cuando necesitaba a alguien, y entonces lo mire y... el estaba rodeado de chicas, regalandole rosas a todas. Solo soy una mas en su vida

-ESE NO ERA NUESTRO SASUKE.

-Aun asi...

-Y qué hay de Naruto y yo-. Interrumpió Hinata-. Las dimensiones pueden cambiar, más no los sentimientos-. Está de más decir que la chica enrojeció como un tomate, ante aquella declaración.

-Eso es verdad-. Admitió el rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro, mirando a su novia por unos segundos, para despues regresar la vista a una pelirrosa sorprendida -. Sakura, una vez te lo dije, y si te lo repito es porque te quiero. Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí misma.

Los orverdes de la chica se abrieron a más no poder y poco a poco se fueron llenando de agua. Aquellas palabras se las había pronunciado el mismo día que quiso, que el dejara de ir tras Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!-. Lo regaño Hinata. Miro a Sakura, quien tenía la mirada hacia abajo, con la mano en el pecho, apretando su blusa, mientras con la otra mano limpiaba sus lágrimas, las cuales no dejaban de salir.

-Naruto… Gracias-. Susurro, sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara al final de la palabra. Abrazo a ambos, mientras rompía en llanto sin saber porque. Tanto Naruto como Hinata respondieron al abrazo de la chica.

-Qué esperas-. Murmuro el rubio, unos segundos más tarde-, ve a ver al idiota de Sasuke, antes de que cometa una estupidez.

-¡Hai!

Sakura limpio los restos de lágrimas y les regalo una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento, dio media vuelta, estaba dispuesta a empezar a correr cuando se detuvo.

-pero…

-Esta entrenan con Kakashi sensei-. Respondió Naruto a una pregunta que jamás fue hecha.

-Arigato-. Agradeció la pelirrosa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para segundos después iniciar su marcha.

La observaron alearse, hasta que la perdieron de vista. No podían hacer más que esperar que todo saliera bien.

-Eres bueno en eso Naruto kun-. Felicito la oji perla, regalándole un beso en el cachete a su amado, provocando que este se sonrojara.

-Lo sé-. Admitió apenado-. ¿Crees que podría trabajar de cupido?

-Creo que te adelantaste demasiado-. Bromeo Hinata, negando con la cabeza, pareciendo decepcionada.

-¡Hinata!

La chica rio al ver la cara del rubio, para poco después besarle.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando con Kakashi. Pero no era cualquier entrenamiento. El peligris se lamentaba el haber aceptado "entrenar" con su alumno. Llevaban más de cinco horas de entrenamiento, y solo esperaba el momento en el que Sasuke, o el, cayera rendido. El chico estaba enojado consigo mismo, podía verlo detrás de esa mascara de tranquilidad, tan típica en su rostro. Sus ataques eran fuertes pero imprecisos. No había hecho más que lastimarse el mismo en todo ese tiempo. El pelinegro, no había logrado darle ni un solo golpe a sus sensei, y eso era lo que más lo frustraba.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, Sasuke-. Propuso el peligris, deteniéndose en el árbol más cercano para tomar aire.

-No, aun no-. Respondió el aludido negando con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que impactaba un chidori en el árbol. Este se partió, mandando a volar miles de astillas que terminaron por incrustarse en la mano del Uchiha.

-ambos sabemos que no estás bien, y por tu cara, se ve que no dormiste en toda la noche-. Señalo Kakashi, esquivando de nuevo el mismo golpe-. Prefiero detenerme antes de que te lastimes más.

-Estoy bien-. Insistio.

-Quien diría que la chica que llamabas molestia te causaría todo esto.

-Esto no es por ella-. Grito Sasuke, activando el sharinngan para atacar de nuevo.

_Seguro_, pensó Kakashi, riendo bajo la máscara.

-¿Que pasa Kakashi, la edad no lo deja seguir?-. Lo reto el uchiha, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Muy bien sasu chan, tú lo pediste-. En un movimiento rápido, descubrió su ojo con el sharinngan oculto, para empezar a hacer sellos.

-Hmph-. Bufo, al escuchar aquel sufijo.

Todo paso rápido y en un momento todo se volvió negro para el Uchiha. No pudo escuchar más que el grito de su sensei y el impacto al caer.

* * *

Por suerte había llegado a tiempo. Después curar a su sensei, este tuvo la magnífica idea de que debía llevarlo a su casa y ahí curarlo. No era más que puro teatro, y se lo agradecía. Pues en el hospital no podría hablar bien, cuando el despertara. Aunque quizás fuera lo mejor, ya que necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que le diría. Daba vueltas por toda su habitación, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para cuando el despertara. Como le explicaría lo que realmente había sucedido. Que no fue a ella a quien se le confesara, ni la que se habia marchado.

Subió a pasos lentos a su habitación con cierta indesicion. Apenas y abrio la puerta, para despues mirar por aquella rendia, movía sus manos y jugaba con su cabello, mientras observaba al pelinegro. Se acercó lentamente, hasta el, con el propósito de retirarle el vendaje de la mano, para curarlo un poco más. Su respiración se cortó cuando el pelinegro dio indicios de querer despertar.

-Sasuke-. Le llamo, cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos y le miro para despues regresar su vista al techo

-mph-. Bufo en un suspiro-, Sakura.

-Sí, yo también estoy feliz de verte-. Bromeo la Kunoichi soltando una risita tonta.

-De nuevo este sueño-. Susurro Sasuke, más para el mismo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos-. Estúpidos sueños

-¿Sueño?-. Inquirió -. ¿Tú crees que estas soñando?

-Así es-. respondio al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. La miro fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa con su cercanía. Ella estaba segura de que esto no era un sueño, pero el parecía ignorarlo por completo. Sakura se sonrojo violentamente, cuando él le toco el rostro.

-Y cuando esté a punto de besarte- susurro acercándose más a su rostro. Sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros uno de otros. El corazón de Sakura latía como caballo desbocado ante tal cercanía. podia sentir su aroma impregnarse en sus fosas nasales. Y cuando parecía que él, la besaría, se detuvo y dijo-. _Desaparecerás_-. Sasuke se alejó rápidamente, acostándose nuevamente cerrando los ojos para seguir durmiendo

-Sasuke, este no es un sueño-. Aclaro la kunoichi, despues de un rato. El azabache abrio nuevamente los ojos y se sento a su altura.

-Claro que si lo es, eres solo una ilusión que crea mi subconsciente por las ganas que tengo de verte-. Confeso, tomando uno de sus mechones rosas, inhalando su dulce aroma a cerezos que tanto le gustaba.

-No soy ninguna ilusión

-Sí que lo eres-. Pronuncio para despues plantarle un beso. Un beso voraz que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno más lento y estupendo. podia sentir sus dulces labios junto a los de ella. Para Sakura era mucho mejor que aquel beso que había recibido por parte del playboy. Y para Sasuke, todo seguía pareciendo un sueño que cada vez se convertía en algo extraño. Se separo de ella lentamente, sin soltar su rostro. podia ver sus mejillas bañadas de ese color melocotón.

-Vez-. Pronuncio Sasuke, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y para cuando los abrio ella seguia ahi-. Oh no, me estoy volviendo insano, ahora pareces más real.

-Es porque soy real-. Declaro Sakura, desviando el rostro, para ocultar su ya notable sonrojo-. Baka

-Hmph-. Bufo, negando con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado-, no lo eres, tú jamás me llamarías Baka

* * *

Había pasado apenas una media hora y el Uzumaki estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

-Quizás fue mala idea dejarla ir sola-. Comento el rubio empezando a caminar en dirección al campo de batalla, donde sabía que encontraría a su sensei y a Sasuke.

-Naruto kun, creo que Sakura sabrá cómo resolver la situación-. Comento Hinata, tomando la mano del chico para detenerlo.

-Lo sé, pero Sasuke a veces es tan…

-¡Naruto!-. Gritaron a lo lejos, dos rostro que él conocía a la perfección.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke, su Sasuke? un agitado pelinegro, antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada.

-no lo sé, hace un momento fue donde Kakashi y el entrenaban-. Respondió, confundido.

-Tranquilo chicos-. Interrumpió un despreocupado sensei, quien se encontraba en la rama de un árbol con su ya leído libro, icha icha-, ellos están arreglando sus asuntos.

-¿creen que estén bien?-. Pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Oh, creo que están más que bien-. Respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

-será mejor que los vayamos a ver, solo para comprobar-. Propuso Naruto, empezando a caminar nuevamente.

-No, no de ninguna manera-. Lo detuvo el peligris, bajando del árbol-. No queremos interrumpir. Créeme que están arreglando esto.

-Qué tipos de arreglos-. Pregunto inocentemente, la verdadera oji perla. Sakura se acercó a ella pronunciando un par de cosas, para que el rostro tanto de Naruto como de Hinata se desencajara y sonrojara completamente.

* * *

-Bueno, las personas cambian ¿no crees?

- Cierto-. Cedió, mirándola nuevamente-. Tú lo hiciste, antes me amabas, y ahora me odias. Tanto que preferiste irte con es imitación mía. ¿Por qué Sakura?

-Eso no es verdad-. Negó rápidamente, regresándole la mirada.-, jamás te he odiado, tú y Naruto junto a Kakashi sensei son personas muy importantes para mí, siempre lo han sido. Jamás podría llegar a odiarte.

-si fuera así, ¿Por qué te fuiste? No te importo lo que Kakashi, Naruto o yo pueda sentir. ¿Sabías que Naruto estaba muy deprimido?-. Cuestiono Sasuke, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada confusa por parte de la pelirrosa-. Tanto que quiso que Kakashi lo matara en un entrenamiento.

-"Naruto" siempre ha sido un idiota-. Contesto Sakura, haciendo comillas en su nombre-. Y para que le quede claro a ese "Naruto" yo no me he ido a ningún lado, todo fue una equivocación, una coincidencia del destino. Estaba en una misión, fue la otra Sakura la quien se marchó-. Explico la pelirrosa, al borde de la histeria.

-¿Qué dices?-. Cuestiono-. Ahora piensas hacerme más ilusiones en mis sueños, para despertar y darme cuenta que solo fue eso, una estúpida **ilusión y nada más**. Por favor Sakura, basta de eso, desaparece. Quédate con el idiota playboy. De todos modos, no eres real.

-¿sientes esto?-. Pregunto, al momento que le acariciaba el rostro. Sasuke se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no se retiró-, soy tan real como tú. Estoy aquí, contigo.

-entonces ¿esto no es un sueño?

-no-. Negó la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

-entiendo… -. Admitió Sasuke, suspirando lentamente-, entonces ya lo sabes

-No exactamente…

-Mph

-fue a ella a quien le dijiste…-. Explico Sakura, sentándose a lado de Sasuke-, y me gustaría que esta vez, si es que lo sientes así, se lo dijeras a la real-. Concluyo, apuntándose a ella misma.

El pelinegro la miro y regreso la vista al frente, no podría hacerlo si ella le miraba de aquella manera.

-Molestia-. Susurro el chico, a lo que ella sonrió feliz.

-Sakura… tú… tú… me gustas mucho-. Admitió con la mirada hacia abajo. Sus cachetes ardían, todo su orgullo de nuevo lo había mandado al carajo-. Lamento haber sido un idiota y no haberlo aceptado desde un principio-. No sabia exactamente porque se disculpaba. Con cada palabra su corazón latía rápidamente, a tal punto que sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Tomo aire, antes de continuar, era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida

-Tú sabes porque nunca te lo dije, primero porque pensé que sai era tu novio y después llego una segunda imitación. Lamento haber actuado como un idiota-. se detuvo un momento para mirarla. El rostro de la chica mostraba una sonrisa sincera, con las mejillas de un rojo intenso, dejándolo aun mas nervioso-. Nunca lo planee así. Lo celos me hicieron actuar así… estas todo el día en mi mente y eso es irritante. Me molesta que me llames Uchiha o Sasuke y a él lo llames Sasuke kun. Me moleta que te haya besado antes que yo, y a ti no te haya importado…. Y

el dedo indice de la Kunoichi se coloco en los labios de sasuke, callandolo con aquel gesto. El le miro encarnando una ceja, abrio la boca con la intención de preguntar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, tenia los labios de la chica en los suyos, automáticamente cerro lo ojos. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke para acercarlo aun mas. Era su turno de ella, decirle lo que él ya sabía. Se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo que no era necesario repetírselo con palabras. Sus labios se movieron torpemente al principio, hasta que poco a poco se acoplaron. Segundos después se tuvo que separar para coger aire. Sasuke le miraba atónito, para después sonreírle.

-Hmph, tus besos saben mejor que los de ella-. Admitió, tomándola del rostro para devolverle el beso. Quería probar esos labios nuevamente, una y otra vez. pero antes de que lo hiciera, la pelirrosa se retiro.

-¿Qué? Tú la besaste-. Chillo Sakura indignada.

-Ahora que lo sé, fue una equivocació excuso Sasuke, asustado por la mirada de la oji jade, quien apretaba los puños-. Lo lamente… pero tú qué me dices, eso no fue una equivocación-. Ataco ,, mirándola con recelo.

-te quiero Sasuke kun-. Y antes de que el Uchiha reclamara, esta lo rodeo por el cuello para plantarle un beso más profundo que el anterior, convirtiéndolo en algo mas real.

.

.

**RE/EDITADO**

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas. Antes que nada mil disculpas, ¡no me maten!, soy inocente :s Mil disculpas por la demora en verdad no tenia planeado demorarme nada, pero pues fue por falta de inspiración pero en fin, aquí esta la conti, espero que sea de su agrado. :D sinceramente no estoy al 100% covenciada de este capitulo, me gusto pero ps no see senti qu le falto algo, :S a lo mejor lo re eite, ustedes que opinan :s**

**Tambien mil gracias por sus rewievs! Se lo agradezco, me encanta leerlo, son parte de mi inspiración , gracias a todos los que han seguido mi Fic desde el incio hasta bueno prácticamente su final. Mil gracias por leerlo y comentar y también para los qie lo leen y no comentan.**

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿lo amaron u odiaron? Propuestas, se aceptan :S**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para todos y todas ustedes. Mil gracias a :**

**kaisafesadness**

**Guest**

**Atanih Hyuuga**

**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno**

**DULCECITO311**

**Aidil**

**DESEE-NEE**

**Love and Dead**

**Sakulali**

**Luu-chan26**

**Cereezithoww**

**Guest**

**Bueno pues el a este no lo llamaría un final, se que no es lo mejor, pero bueno el siguiente le prometo mas sasusaku :9 Gracias por todo chicas, promento subirlo antes del fin del mundo jajaja oeyt no, mentira! Antes de fin de año paciencia**

**Por cierto, alguien vio el manga Kishimoto sama! Porque neji san! en fin! Espero no haya mas asi ;(**

**Gracias chicas y chicos**

**Atte: MOONTL_UCHIHA**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
